The Marauder Generation
by Sammy Solo
Summary: The story of MWPP, LE and 2 OCs trying to adjust to school, friends, enemies, and life in general as witches and wizards. This will go all the way through to the horrible ending we all love to hate that brings about the fate of the The Boy Who Lived.
1. Default Chapter

* * *

A/N: Well, here we go again. I sit down to work on one of my other fics, and this one comes out of nowhere. I've actually been wanting to do this for a while, it's the Marauder's (Harry Potter's parents and their friends, in case you weren't sure) story with a few OCs thrown in...just for good fun. Here is your introduction to the main characters and some of their past...yes, I have a unique—at least I like to think so--way of looking at some of them. I'm going to try to make this different from other Marauder's fics you might read...after all, I am adding two OCs. Speaking of which...:deep breath: I don't own any of the characters you recognize, but I do own Becca and Liz (Liz actually belongs to my cousin, Kerry, but I stole her for this story. HAH!). Anyway...I'll shut up now, and let you read. Please let me know what you think...I wasn't going to post this because of how many MWPP stories there are but...hell, I liked it! Any suggestions/complaints/annoyances/ canon disagreements (even though I'm using OC characters) are welcome in reviews! Thanks, and I hope you enjoy! 

Sammy Solo

* * *

"JAMES! Get out of my room!"

"C'mon, Becky, why don't you chase me out? Or are you too scared?"

"Don't call me that!" Eleven-year-old Rebecca Potter's voice echoed off the walls as she leapt off of her bed and sprinted after her twin brother, James. James jumped through the doorway of her room, laughing hysterically, running backwards with his tongue poked out at his sister. Furious, Becca ran after him, not realizing until it was too late that James had set a trap for her in her own room. As she ran through the doorway, Bec tripped over a piece of string that she hadn't seen there. She fell forward onto her hands and knees, scraping her knee on the wooden flooring below. Just as she was about to get up, the second part of James's plan threw itself into action, dumping a bucket of cold water onto Becca's head.

July 31, 1970, was just another regular day in Godric's Hollow.

James leaned against the door of his room, clutching at the pain in his side from all the laughing. Bec glared daggers at him, and his laughter was suddenly cut off and replaced by a loud "OOF!" as the door behind him disappeared and he fell backwards. It was Bec's turn to laugh as James crawled out of his room, holding his elbow.

"No fair!" James complained. "I didn't use magic!"

"I didn't do it on purpose," Bec argued. "It just happened. Stop rubbing your elbow, it's just making it hurt more."

Becca pushed herself to her feet, wincing at the pain in her skinned knee. James flinched too, complaining, "Don't stretch it, that hurts!"

"Well, I can't just lay on the floor all day!" Becca replied. "What else am I supposed to do?"

"Well, you could…" James began, but was interrupted by a call from downstairs.

"James, Rebecca? What are you doing up there?"

"Nothing, Mum," the siblings chorused. Bec looked down at her soaked clothes, at James's room without a door, and hoped that Mum wouldn't come upstairs to check on them.

"Is everything okay?" Mum asked.

"Just fine!" the twins said together, exchanging hopeful glances that she would believe them without seeing for herself.

"Okay, you just better not be doing anything wrong. Come down soon, breakfast is nearly ready."

"Okay, Mum." James and Bec let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Now what?" Bec asked.

"We need to get my door back, or Mum's gonna be really mad. How did you make it go away?"

"I don't know, I just did. I was really mad, and then it was gone."

"Well…bring it back!"

"I can't! I don't know how I made it go away!" Bec repeated. James sighed and stared at his doorframe, wishing for the door to come back. Nothing happened.

"Okay, you go get changed so Mum doesn't see you got wet, and I'll try to figure this out." Bec nodded and ran into her bedroom, forgetting about the wire and falling over again. Both twins cried out as Bec hit the floor again.

"James! Move that thing!" Bec commanded, rubbing her now scraped and bruised knee.She shut the door behind her so she could get changed, and James disconnected his trap. A few minutes later, Becca emerged in dry clothes, her long, wavy, dark-brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. James was still standing outside his door-less room, his hazel eyes squinted through his glasses as he concentrated.

"Figure it out yet?" Bec asked, standing beside him.

"Nope," James replied. "But I think maybe…"

"James, Rebecca! Time for breakfast!"

"Coming, Mum!" Becca yelled. "Quick, James, you think maybe what?"

"Well, you were really mad when it disappeared, so maybe you have to be the opposite of mad to make it come back."

"Okay, what's the opposite of really mad?"

"Um…maybe…maybe…"

"James, Rebecca, now! Don't make me come up and get you!"

"Coming!"

James and Becca both stared at the doorframe, beginning to feel desperate. They would both be in trouble if Mom found out that they were playing pranks and using magic…

"I'm counting to three! One…"

"C'mon, stupid door," James murmured at the doorframe. "Come back!"

"Two…"

"Come on!" the kids pleaded together. Boy were they going to be in trouble…

And as suddenly as it had disappeared, the door was there again. James and Bec turned and sprinted down the stairs, just as Mum reached "Th—"

"What took you so long?" Mum demanded. "Rebecca, why is your hair wet? And…oh dear, what did you do to your knee?"

"Um…I tripped," Bec explained honestly enough.

"Oh, come here, dear." Mum drew her wand from the pocket of her robes and did a quick healing charm on Becca's knee.

"Me too, Mum!" James said, coming forward and showing his bruised elbow.

"Oh, and what happened to you?" Mum asked, waving her wand and making the black-and-blue mark disappear.

"Um…I tried to catch Bec," James explained quickly. "But she fell too fast."

"Yup," Bec agreed. "He tried, but then he fell too."

"Mistress Olivia! The breakfast is getting cold!" came a squeaky voice from the kitchen.

Olivia Potter looked at her children suspiciously, but nodded. "As long as you're both okay. Now, go and get some breakfast." She ruffled James's already messy black hair and sent her children on their way.

"Okay!" Both kids ran into the kitchen for the morning meal. "Hey, Tinky!" they called in unison to the house elf who was still setting the table. Her green eyes lit up as the two children took their places at the table.

"Oh, good morning Master James, Mistress Rebecca, Tinky is so happy to see you!" the elf said, jumping up and down, making her floppy ears--one covered in an old sock that Dad had freed her with years ago-- hit her in the face.

"I told you, Tink, don't call me Rebecca!" Bec protested, digging into her eggs and hash browns.

"But Mistress Rebecca, is that not your name?" Tinky asked.

"Yeah, but I like Bec or Becca better," Bec explained through a mouthful of food.

"You could always call her Becky!" James teased, pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice. Bec smacked him on the arm, causing him to spill juice on his eggs. "Hey!"

"That's what you get for calling me Becky!" Bec said triumphantly, continuing to eat her dry eggs.

"Morning everyone!" Bec and James turned around as Dad strode into the kitchen.

"Morning Dad!" they said together, James still trying to separate his juice from his eggs.

"Good morning, Master Harold!" Tinky squealed. "Can Tinky get the master some eggs?"

"No thanks, Tink, I'm going to be late, I'll just grab a piece of toast." Dad reached over his kids' heads and grabbed a piece of bread from the middle of the table, instantly toasting and buttering it with his wand. "Ah! The mail's here!" he noted as an owl flew through the window and landed on the counter. He strode over to it, taking the small pile of letters and giving the owl a bit of his toast. The owl hooted thankfully and flew back outside to find its own breakfast. "Looks like you two have mail," Dad said, turning and handing Becca and James each a letter.

The letters were addressed in deep green ink to a "Miss R. Potter" and a "Mr. J. Potter." The kids tore into their letters, all thoughts of food forgotten. James jumped from his seat as he read his letter.

"It's our Hogwarts letters! We made it into Hogwarts!" At this exclamation, Mum ran into the kitchen.

"They got their letters?" she asked her husband, and he nodded. "That's wonderful!" She ran to her children and hugged them both in turn, planting a kiss on both of their foreheads. When Mum had cleared out, Dad came over and hugged Becca, lifting her clear off the floor and twirling her around.

"I'm so proud of you both!" he said, grabbing James in a similar hug. Both children laughed loudly and immediately began talking of the fun they'd have at school. Harold hugged Olivia goodbye, then turned to his kids.

"Be good, you two, no getting into trouble today, and listen to your Mum," he commanded sternly, but a smile lit up his face as he hugged each of his children in turn. "Love you both; see you tonight."

"Bye Dad!" James and Bec said together, and with another smile Harold apparated out of the house.

"Well, let's have a look at your schoolbooks, then," Olivia said, taking the letters from her children. James and Becca Potter were going to Hogwarts: it was a truly magical day indeed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Number Four Privet Drive in Surrey, it was a rather normal and un-magical day. Michael and Violet Evans, along with their two daughters, Petunia and Lillian, had just set down to breakfast when the mysterious creature began tapping at their window. Michael strode over to the window, staring disbelievingly at the…

"Owl?" he asked disbelievingly. "An owl, flying about at this time of day? And trying to get into a house?"

"Let it in, dear," Violet suggested. "Maybe it's hurt."

Cautiously, Michael opened the window. The owl flitted in, flying right past a confused Mr. Evans, a scared Mrs. Evans, and a horrified Petunia to come to a landing right in front of Lily. Lily stared in fascination at the strange creature before her: she'd never seen one up close before. The owl dropped an old looking piece of paper from its beak and hooted pleasantly. Lily smiled at the owl, pushing a long strand of red hair out of her eyes in order to get a better look. The owl hooted again, then, just as quickly and quietly as it had come, flew back out the window. Still amazed at the owl, Lily watched it flap its way out of her backyard, interrupted only by the harsh voice of her older sister from across the table.

"What is that?" Petunia asked, staring at the paper the owl had dropped.

"I don't know," Lily replied. Michael stepped back over to the table and picked up the paper. It turned out to be more than just one paper: an envelope, actually, addressed to "Miss L. Evans" in ink the same color as the recipient's eyes.

"Well, it's for you, Lily dear," Mr. Evans said, handing the envelope back to his ten-year-old daughter. Lily tore at the letter, her brow furrowing as she read its contents.

"Well?" Petunia demanded. "What is it?"

"I still don't know," Lily said, her voice sounding confused and distant. "It says I've been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and that I should report to London on August the thirteenth with a parent or guardian so that I can be shown how to get my schoolbooks and other necessities. But there's no such thing as magic, is there, Dad?" She looked up at her father, questioning emerald eyes fixing on his.

"It's probably just a load of rubbish, dear," Michael said, taking the letter and crumbling it up. "Finish your breakfast and forget all about it."

But Lily couldn't forget about it. Within the next two days, a dozen letters arrived for her, all addressed in the same ink and the same handwriting, and all reading the same message: report to London on August thirteenth to receive your schoolbooks for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After Violet was surprised by one of the letters showing up in her mashed potatoes at dinner on the third night, Michael finally sighed and gave in. "Alright, Lily, we'll go to London on the thirteenth and settle this once and for all." Though still confused, Lily couldn't help but smile. Though she knew she was just being silly, she secretly hoped that the letter was right, that magic was real, and that someday she would learn to use it.

* * *

"Peter! Get up, you have mail!" Peter Pettigrew groaned and rolled over on his bed, pulling the covers up over his head. The morning sunlight of July 31, 1970 was streaming through the windows of his bedroom…it didn't matter; it was still too early to get up.

"Peter! Come on, dear!"

"Okay, Mum, I'm up!" Peter yelled back. He sat up in bed, wiping the sleep from his watery-blue eyes. He stood up and stretched toward the ceiling, his fingertips not even coming close to the whiteness above. He opened his door and descended the stairs, his small, skinny form barely making any noise on the old wooden steps. If he was lucky, maybe he could make it into the kitchen before…

"BOY!" No such luck. Making himself as small as possible while staying on his feet, Peter crept into the living room. There, settled in his chair in front of the fire, sat Peter's father, reading the morning edition of _The Daily Prophet_. At Peter's approach, he set the paper on his lap and glared at his son. "Well?"

"Well what?" Peter asked, unsure of what his father meant. It was a mistake, and Peter knew it immediately. He barely had time to flinch before the back of his father's hand had found Peter's face. Peter cried out and fell to his knees, grabbing at his cheek.

"Don't you talk to me in that ungrateful tone!" Mr. Pettigrew roared.

"S-sorry!" Peter stammered through a jaw that was throbbing with pain.

"Sorry what?" Pettigrew towered over his son, hand raised as if to strike again.

"Sorry, sir!" Peter immediately corrected.

"That's better," Pettigrew spat, sitting back down in his chair. "Now go, your mother was calling you."

"Yes, sir." Pushing back tears, Peter climbed to his feet and walked dejectedly to the kitchen, still rubbing his sore jaw. His mother was waiting there for him, wand already in hand.

"Come here, dear," she said, drawing Peter closer and healing his face with a touch of her wand. "Are you okay?" Peter nodded wordlessly, eyes fixed to a spot in the floor. His mother reached past the empty firewhiskey bottle from last night and picked up a piece of parchment. "Here, dear, you got a letter this morning."

Peter took the letter, addressed in green ink to "Mr. P. Pettigrew," from his mother's outstretched hand and tore it open. Suddenly, all thoughts of sore jaws were forgotten.

"It's my Hogwarts letter, Mum!" Peter exclaimed. "I made it into Hogwarts!"

"That's wonderful dear!" Mum exclaimed, hugging Peter tightly.

"What's all this?" Peter felt himself jump as his father entered the kitchen.

"John, Peter got his Hogwarts letter!" his Mum explained. His father glared down his nose at Peter, who stood still, his mother's arms still around him, staring at the floor, afraid of doing something wrong again.

"About time, the boy can finally start to make something useful of himself," Jonathan said harshly. "Let go of the boy, Miranda. He's ten years old, don't baby him!" Peter felt his mother's arms unwrap from him, and he was left alone before his father. He could feel the stare of those hard, brown eyes on the back of his head, but he wouldn't look up, wouldn't do anything that might get him hit again…

"Well, boy, don't just stand there, get dressed and get moving, you have chores to do," Jonathan commanded.

"Yes, sir." Still looking at the floor, Peter strode from the kitchen. As he ascended the stairs, though, he couldn't keep a smile off his face. He was going to school, away from his father's "discipline", to live in a truly magical world where he would find friends and finally be accepted.

* * *

On that very same morning, a small boy sat on his back porch, staring at the trees that made up his backyard. His deep blue eyes seemed be transfixed to the swaying of the leaves in the wind, concentrating on something that only he could see. He was rather small for an eleven-year-old, his sandy hair a bit out of place on his head. He shivered at the memories that came back to him as he looked into those trees. One long night, the pain he had felt, the torture he went through every month…

"Remus, are you okay?" asked a voice from behind him. With the quiet all around, anyone else would have been frightened by the sudden appearance of another person, but Remus had sensed his younger cousin, Elizabeth, coming before she had even stepped onto the porch. He forced a smile onto his face as the blonde-haired girl sat down beside him.

"Of course," Remus replied.

"Why were you up so early this morning?" Liz asked.

"I dunno, I just couldn't sleep. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Liz chuckled a little. "It's okay, I fell back to sleep. Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Remus loved Liz like a sister, but there was one problem that he always ran into when being that close to someone: you could never quite lie to her. Instead, he looked away, and answered truthfully, "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Liz inquired. Just as Remus opened his mouth to respond, he was interrupted by a man's voice calling to him from inside.

"Remus? Is Liz out there with you?"

"Yeah, Dad," Remus responded.

"Good," Richard Lupin said. "Come inside, both of you, breakfast is ready, and you both have mail."

Remus and Liz exchanged confused glances. They never got mail. Remus was, after all, only eleven, and Liz hadn't even turned that yet. Curious, the two children went through the back door and into the kitchen, where Richard Lupin was sitting at the small table with his wife, Marie. The adults had already set breakfast on the table, and as Remus and Liz took their usual seats they were greeted by envelopes addressed to "Mr. R. Lupin" and "Miss E. Lupin."

"What are they, Uncle Richard?" Liz asked, turning the letter over in her hands to examine the purple wax seal on the back.

"I'm not sure," Richard replied, a knowing smile on his face. "Open them up."

Both children ripped open the envelopes, curiosity getting the best of them. Inside each was a letter, stating the most exciting news either had ever heard.

"I got accepted into Hogwarts!" Liz exclaimed, her bright blue eyes glinting with excitement.

"So did I," Remus said, his voice a disbelieving whisper. "But…how? With my…my condition, how can I be…?"

"The new Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore sent me an owl also, explaining that you are just as important as everyone else, and that you should be educated as so," Richard stated.

"This means they'll be going away to school, right?" Marie asked, her muggle heritage showing through once again.

"Yes," Richard answered. "Our children are going to Hogwarts."

The next few minutes were a cascade of hugs and kisses, of congratulations and bright smiles. Despite his worst fears, his past experiences, Remus Lupin would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

But somewhere inside Remus's head, a deep voice laughed. "Only a few more days, Remus," it growled in his ear. "A few more days, and you're mine once again. A few more days, and the monster returns…"

* * *

Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, was quiet on that morning as the eleven-year-old, black-haired boy crept down the stairs. His grey eyes glinted with mischief as he tried not to make any noise descending the stairs. Maybe he could get to the kitchen before…

BOOM!

"AHH! What is that!"

Sirius gave up his quiet approach and sprinted down the flights of stairs, through the long hallway and into the kitchen, laughing hysterically.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" And this is where he paid for his fun. He sobered his face into his best innocent look—which never really worked anyway-- and turned to face the kitchen door. In barged his father, dark eyes flaring with anger.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Menelaus Black demanded.

"What was what, Dad?" Sirius asked innocently, trying to hide the smile from his face.

"Don't play stupid with me, boy!" Menelaus commanded, pointing a finger right between his son's eyes. "You planted dungbombs in Regulus's room! What do you have to say for yourself!"

"Um…oops? How'd they get in there?" Sirius asked, not able to stop a sly smile from spreading across his face. Menelaus's fist immediately found his jaw, leaving a black-and-blue mark across his face. Sirius didn't regret it though, not for an instant. After all, he had to find some way to torture his family: they put him through enough.

"One more stupid joke out of you, boy, and I'll…" His father was cut off, however, as the door to the kitchen opened and a house elf with gray eyes and a long, large nose hobbled its way into the kitchen.

"Mail for you, Master Menelaus," it croaked.

"Thank you, Kreacher," Black said, taking the handful of envelopes from the elf's hand. Kreacher glared at Sirius as he walked by, contempt in his eyes. Sirius stuck his tongue out at the elf and laughed to himself as the elf's eyes grew wide at the obvious insult. Before Kreacher could say anything, though, Mr. Black shoved a piece of parchment into Sirius's hands.

"Don't know who'd be writing to you, boy, but open it." Menelaus even managed to make a phrase as simple as "open it" sound like a death threat. Sirius tore open the letter and read its contents, a smile once again lighting up his face. "Well?" Menelaus demanded.

"I got into Hogwarts," Sirius stated simply. He expected his father to be outraged that the school would accept such "undisciplined filth," as he had often referred to Sirius. But instead, Black smiled.

"Finally, a chance for you to learn the true way of life." Menelaus smiled down at his son, and for some reason that smile scared Sirius more than any glare or punch he had ever received from his dad. "_Toujours Pur_, Sirius. It's a lesson you'll learn quickly among your classmates and fellow Slytherins. Now, go upstairs and clean out your brother's room. If I find even a hint of those foul devices in there, you'll be sorry you were born."

Letter still clutched in his hand, Sirius made his way up the stairs and to his younger brother's room. Regulus was still coughing and waving green smoke out of his face as he exited the room.

"Sleep well?" Sirius asked, that sly smile finding its way back onto his face.

"You're going to pay for that," Regulus spat, glaring up at his brother.

"Oh, and who's going to make me? You?" Sirius laughed in his brother's face. "Hope you enjoy your breakfast, but I doubt you'll be able to taste anything besides dung!" Regulus scowled and walked away, storming down the steps. Darcy Black was close behind him, glaring wordlessly at her oldest son as she passed. Sirius opened the door to his brother's room and "accidentally" left it open as he cleaned up the remains of the dungbombs. So, Menelaus wanted Sirius to go to Hogwarts. For once, Sirius thought, he would obey his father's wishes. But in no way would he fall into all that _Toujours Pur_ dung. No, he was Sirius Black, not like the other Blacks in his family, and he would make his own way through life.

That night, Sirius heard his parents come up to bed and cry out in disgust at the smell permeating their room. _Oops_, Sirius thought, grinning wickedly. _I guess I should have closed Regulus's door while I was cleaning…_


	2. Diagon Alley

A/N::gasp: Me...update...within a week! The world's gonna end! Yes, believe it or not, I have posted another chapter. Nobody die of a heart attack, it is possible. Thanks soooooo much to everyone who reviewed chapter one: Winter Blaze, Paige, Liz Black, and MosingCode. Also, thanks to Winter Blaze for reviewing the first post of chapter 2, and to MosingCode for catching my typos. You guys are awesome! Hope you enjoy chapter 2, and please remember to R/R! Also, remember that I don't own Harry Potter or anyone you recognize, but I do own Becca Potter, Liz Lupin (who's not in this chapter), Tinky the house elf (who isn't here either...that's kinda depressing that no one I own is here...) and...oh yeah! I own the parents too! Damn, I feel special. Anyway...Enjoy!

Sammy Solo

* * *

The morning of August thirteenth dawned cool and cloudy, with rain showers popping up all around the London area. Lily climbed out the car when it stopped outside of a small pub on an average London street.

"Where is this bloody place anyway?" Michael asked, looking up and down the road. He glanced down once again at the crumpled paper in his hands. "This is where it says to go, where the hell is it?"

"Right there, Dad," Lily said, pointing at the building in front of her. The windows were smudged with dirt, the door badly needed a paint job, and the sign hanging above the door that read "The Leaky Cauldron" was hanging by one hinge.

"Where?" Michael asked, staring toward where his daughter was pointing. There was nothing but a boarded up house, what was she talking about?

"Right there!" Lily said, pointing again. As she spoke, an older woman stepped out of the pub and approached Lily, her father, mother, and sister.

Michael's eyes widened as the woman stepped out of the boarded up door and approached him and his family. He instinctively stepped back.

"Mr. Evans, I presume?" the woman asked, skipping all pleasantries and getting right to the point. Some would have called her harsh; she would have said she was just getting things done.

"Yes," Michael answered quickly, gaining a little confidence at her frail appearance. "Are you the one who's been sending all these letters?" He stood nearly a head taller than the woman, now not afraid at all, brandishing the envelope like a weapon. "What's all this rubbish about?"

"Indeed, I have been sending you those letters, Mr. Evans. If you'd please follow me, I'll explain everything." She turned on her heel and headed back towards the boarded up building, but as she touched the door, it was no longer a decrepit old building. Before the muggles' eyes, the run down building shimmered and became a pub, complete with a sign reading "The Leaky Cauldron." The Evans' faces lit up in surprise, all except Lily, who had no idea what the others were so surprised about. It was only a pub, after all.

"Please come with me, and I'll explain everything," the woman repeated. Cautiously, Mr. Evans followed her. As he stepped forward to enter the pub, a confused look crossed over his face.

"Violet, doesn't it seem like we've forgotten something else that we had to do today?" he asked, turning to face his wife.

"Why, no, I don't think so…" Mrs. Evans stepped up beside her husband, and suddenly her face clouded over, too. "Then again, it does feel like there's something else…"

"Please go inside," the older woman cut her off. "I'll explain everything as soon as possible." Without another word, she ushered the two adults inside. Petunia followed close behind, the same confused expression coming over her face, but before she could open her mouth the older woman had pushed her inside. Lily went last, but no feeling of confusion swept over her. She strode into the dim light of the pub, feeling the older woman's hand come down on her shoulder as the door closed behind them. "You would be Lillian, then, wouldn't you dear?" the woman asked.

"Yes, Ma'am" Lily answered politely. The woman smiled pleasantly.

"You're going to do wonderfully at Hogwarts, Lily." No longer harsh, the woman's voice had a comforting tone to it.

"Thank you," Lily said. "But I don't quite understand…"

"Okay, then, what is all this?" Mr. Evans asked, stepping over to stand in front of the woman. "Who are you?"

"I am Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," the woman answered. "Your daughter has been accepted into our school. She will, of course, need the proper supplies, and…"

"Wait just a minute," Mr. Evans interrupted. "School of what?"

"Witchcraft and Wizardry," McGonagall repeated impatiently. "Now, really, we have a lot to get done today, if you'll please step this way…" She began to cross the room towards a back door.

"Witchcraft? Wizardry? What sort of joke are you playing here?" Mr. Evans demanded, following close behind the woman, his family falling into step behind him.

"I assure you, this is no joke." By this time McGonagall had reached the other side of the room and pushed open the back door. She led the Evans family into a small backyard that was bricked off on all sides from the street beyond. She looked down at Lily, her expression all business once again. "This, Miss Evans, is the entrance to Diagon Alley. Please observe how I enter, for you will need to do this on your own next year." Lily nodded, not quite understanding what she was supposed to be observing. McGonagall reached into the pocket of the long coat she was wearing and pulled out…a stick.

"What are you going to do with that?" Michael asked, eyeing her suspiciously. Ignoring Mr. Evans's question, McGonagall stepped up to the wall and tapped one of the stones with her stick. The Evans' stood, shocked, as the solid brick wall slid aside, revealing a portal into a world that they only could have imagined in their wildest dreams.

Beyond the wall, an alley led away, ending in a brilliant white building that towered over everything around it. Men, women, and children hurried about, wearing different colored…robes, it looked like, but that couldn't be right; one certainly didn't wear robes in public. As they stepped through the portal, the brick wall closed again behind them, leaving the Evans' for the first time in the magical world.

"Welcome," McGonagall said. "To Diagon Alley."

The four stunned muggles followed McGonagall deeper into the alley. The older woman was explaining a few things, but Lily wasn't really listening. She stared in fascination at the wonders around her. There were shops with pet owls in the window, with ingredients for magical potions advertised on the door. Lily watched a pair of dark-haired children sprint across the alley, racing towards the shop with a broomstick sitting in the window.

"C'mon, Becky, can't keep up?" the boy yelled, sticking his tongue out at the girl who wasn't far behind. As he turned back to face front, his eyes caught Lily's. The boy's eyes shone a brilliant hazel, filled with laughter. Lily smiled at the boy, and he smiled back.

"Please keep up, Miss Evans," McGonagall said, grabbing Lily's arm and gently turning her in the direction she was going. "We still have a lot to do today."

"Sorry," Lily said, blushing and following McGonagall once again. But for some reason, she couldn't keep herself from stealing one last glance at the boy with the hazel eyes.

* * *

"C'mon, Becky, can't keep up?" James called over his shoulder, sticking his tongue out at his sister. He turned back around, ready to sprint to the finish, but caught sight of a girl standing a few feet away. He slowed his run and nearly tripped over his own feet when she smiled at him, and he smiled back, unable to turn his eyes from the girl's brilliant green ones. Their stare was broken only when an older witch came over and turned the girl a different way. For some reason, James was disappointed when she turned away, and he watched the back of her head until she faded into the crowd.

"Looks like I won!" Bec called, and James turned his attention back to the race. Becca was standing outside of Quality Quidditch Supplies, a triumphant smile on her face. "Why'd you stop?"

"I…uh...I just saw something," James explained lamely, and Bec gave him a skeptical look. Being twins had its advantages, but also its disadvantages: Becca knew he wasn't telling the truth, or at least not the full truth.

"Saw what?" Bec asked.

"Just…something." James couldn't look his sister in the eye.

"James, what…?"

"James, Rebecca, we told you not to run off!" Olivia Potter called as she hurried across the alley to meet up with her children. "It's too crowded, you could get lost."

"Mum, we've been here loads of times," James objected, glad for the distraction from Bec's inquisition.

"Yeah," Bec agreed. "There's no way we could get lost."

"Just…stay with us," Harold stated, not in the mood to argue with his eleven-year-old children in the middle of Diagon Alley. "Now, let's get down to Madam Malkin's and get your robes."

"But Dad!" the twins objected.

"The new Comet is out!" James said, pointing to the shop window behind them where the broomstick was displayed.

"We can come back and look after you've gotten your school things," Olivia said with an air of finality. The kids groaned and grudgingly followed their parents farther into the alley toward the robes shop. Stopping outside the shop labeled "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions," Olivia and Harold turned to their children.

"Go on inside and get your robes," Harold said. "You're Mum and I will go get your books, then we can go to Ollivander's for your wands. If you get done with your robes before we get back, stay here. No wandering off. Understood?"  
"Yes, Dad," the twins said together.

"Good." Harold ushered his children into the store, then turned back and headed in a different direction.

As James and Becca entered the shop, a young witch bustled out of a back room. "Hogwarts, I presume?" she asked, and the twins nodded. "Very well." She reached into the pocket of her robes and pulled out two rolls of measuring tape, both of which immediately began to measure the children for their robes. When the tapes had rolled themselves up again, the witch gently pushed James and Bec into a different room. "I'll be back in a moment, just stay here," she said, and hurried out of the room.

"Well, she was kind of pushy," Bec commented. James nodded in agreement. They turned around, wondering if there was somewhere to sit while they waited, and came face to face with another child. This boy had black hair also, but his was longer, enough to cover most of his cheek, though a black-and-blue spot could be seen through the strands. His grey eyes looked harsh as he observed the two newcomers. James either didn't notice this look, or didn't care.

"Hi!" James said, stepping forward and extending his hand to the other boy. "I'm James Potter."

The boy looked skeptically at James's outstretched hand, as if expecting it to turn into a fist and punch him, but when James didn't do anything, the boy reached out and shook his hand. "Sirius," the boy stated simply. No last name, just "Sirius."

Becca stepped forward and introduced herself, also shaking Sirius's hand. "Are you going to Hogwarts too?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sirius answered. "I'm starting this year."

"Us too," James said, smiling. "Maybe we'll be in the same house."

"Maybe," Sirius agreed, but he didn't sound so sure. Before the conversation could continue, the young witch bustled back in with three sets of robes and practically threw them over the kids' heads. When everyone had been properly fitted and had paid for their robes, the three children strode back out into the sunlight of the alley. James and Bec looked around.

"I don't see Mum and Dad," Bec stated.

"Me either," James said. "Where are your parents, Sirius?"

"They said they'd meet me in the Cauldron when I was done," Sirius answered.

"Don't they wanna help you pick out your stuff?" Bec asked, brow furrowed.

"I don't need their help anyway," Sirius said brusquely, suddenly standing a little taller.

"Well, Mum and Dad aren't back yet," James said, changing the subject. "What do you say we go down to Quality Quidditch Supplies and check out the new Comet?"

"Sure!" Bec said. "Wanna come, Sirius?"

Sirius looked around warily, as if he felt like someone was watching him, but apparently didn't see anything that worried him. "Yeah, okay," he decided. "I'll go." Together the three eleven-year-olds started down the alley. They had only made it a few feet, though, when…

"James! Rebecca!" All three kids spun around to see Olivia and Harold striding towards them, bags of school supplies in their hands. James groaned and Bec rolled her eyes.

"We almost made it, too," James mumbled.

"We told you to wait at Madam Malkin's," Mr. Potter said sternly, stopping in front of his children. "Where were you going?"

"Well, you weren't here yet," James explained.

"And we were getting bored," Becca added.

"So we were going to come looking for you," James finished. Well, at least the first part was true.

"We're here now," Olivia said. "Let's get down to Ollivander's and get your wands." She and Harold led the way toward the shop.

"Did you get your wand yet, Sirius?" James asked. Sirius shook his head. "Wanna come with us and get it?"

"Sure," Sirius said after looking around again. It was only then that Mr. and Mrs. Potter noticed that their children weren't alone.

"And who's this?" Mr. Potter asked.

"This is Sirius," James explained. "Sirius, this is my Mum and Dad."

"Hi," Sirius said simply. Mr. Potter looked him up and down suspiciously. Mr. Potter's eyes were nearly a glare, but Sirius didn't flinch, didn't look away, just stared at the older man.

"Is it okay if Sirius comes with us to Ollivander's, Dad?" James asked. Mr. Potter studied Sirius for a few more seconds before nodding.

"Yes, it's fine," Mr. Potter said, and began walking again towards the wand shop. They arrived within a few minutes at a narrow and feeble looking shop, identified in gold letters above the door as "Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C." A bell tinkled as Harold pushed open the door, leading his family and his children's new friend into the shop. An old man with pale eyes was standing behind the counter, smiling as if he had been expecting them.

"Welcome," he said in a soft voice, addressing all three kids at once. "Here for your first wands?"

"Um...yes," Becca said, trying to be polite despite the chill running up her back. The store was old and dusty, and Bec couldn't help but feel like she was being watched.

"Very well. I am Mr. Ollivander," the man explained. He reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a tape measure similar to the one they had seen in Madam Malkin's. This measure, too, worked on its own, recording everything from the length of their arms to the distance between their eyes.

"Oh, that'll do," Mr. Ollivander called over his shoulder as he began pulling boxes off of the shelves behind the counter, and the tape rolled back up and fell onto the floor. Arms loaded with boxes, Mr. Ollivander stepped around the counter and faced the three children. "What's your name?" he asked Becca.

"Becca Potter," she said, pulling back slightly from the creepy old man but not breaking eye contact.

"Becca Potter," Ollivander repeated. "Well, Ms. Potter, why don't you try. . ." he reached into one of the boxes. "This one." Becca grabbed the wand, but before she had a chance to wave it at all, Mr. Ollivander had snatched it out of her hand and given her another one. After going through three more in this fashion, she grabbed another. Immediately, warmth spread through her fingers and into the rest of her body. She swished the wand out in front of her, and red and gold sparks flew out the end and exploded into fireworks before their eyes. "Wonderful!" Mr. Ollivander exclaimed. "Oak, 10 ½ inches, with a dragon's heartstring in the core. A little weak with charms, but otherwise very well rounded. Very well, who's next?" He stepped away from Bec and stood in front of her twin brother. "And who are you?"

"James Potter," James said confidently.

"Well, Mr. James Potter, let's see what we can do for you." Mr. Ollivander took James through only three wands before one of them finally produced the expected sparks. "Well done!" Mr. Ollivander cried. "Mahogany, 11 inches, also with a dragon's heartstring in the core. A wand very good for transfiguration." He passed by James and came to his third customer. "And you are…"

"Sirius," the boy answered quickly, no doubt or fear in his voice at all. Mr. Ollivander's eyebrows raised slightly as he studied the boy.

"Okay, Mr. Sirius, what do we have for you?" Sirius went through the most wands-a total of twelve- before one finally produced sparks. "Very nice indeed," Mr. Ollivander commented. "Pine, 11 2/3 inches, with a phoenix feather in the core. An excellent wand for dueling." He leaned down a little and stared into Sirius's grey eyes. "This is a warrior's wand, Mr. Black," he said quietly so only Sirius could hear. Sirius looked stunned at the fact that this strange old man could know his last name. "It shall be interesting, though, to see who it is you are fighting, now shouldn't it?" Sirius didn't answer, and Mr. Ollivander stood up; he obviously hadn't been expecting an answer. Their wands paid for, the Potters and Sirius stepped out of Mr. Ollivander's and back onto the Alley.

"Now can we go to the quidditch store?" James asked eagerly.

"Yes, now we can go to the quidditch store," Mr. Potter replied.

"Yes! Race you!" Becca called, and started off in a sprint down the alley. James chased after her, with Sirius not far behind. As they neared the store, dodging in and out of shoppers, James pulled ahead. Sirius put on an extra burst of speed, determined to beat his new friends, when suddenly…

_SLAM!_

"Hey, watch it!" Sirius yelled, stumbling slightly but continuing to run. The small, mousy boy he had bumped into was on the ground, rubbing his knee. His blonde hair was all in a mess, and streak of dirt was visible beneath his blue eyes. Sirius looked back just long enough to see a much larger figure-probably the boy's father- stride over and menacingly gesture at the boy before he was at Quality Quidditch Supplies where Becca and James were waiting for him.

"I coulda won, if that rat hadn't gotten in the way," Sirius said, his confident air not shaken at all by his collision.

"I still had you beat," James argued.

"No way!" Sirius protested. "I could have…"

"Guys, look!" Bec interrupted. She was pointing to the broomstick in the window of the shop. The three kids practically drooled over the newest addition to the Comet line. It was rumored that the Chudley Cannons had ordered a set of these for their players to use in the playoffs. It was a beautiful broomstick, to be sure, and was said to be a favorite of professionals and amateurs alike, and…

"SIRIUS BLACK!" James, Becca, and Sirius all jumped and whirled around as the booming voice sounded from behind them. Pounding towards them was one of the largest men James and Becca had ever seen. His cold grey eyes seemed to stare not at, but through them as he approached. "What did I tell you boy?" the man asked, towering above Sirius threateningly. "Get your things and meet us back at the Cauldron, not stand around and waste time! Now get going!"

"But…" Sirius tried to interrupt, but the man cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"Do not talk back to me, boy, you're in enough trouble as it is. Get going before I…"

"What's all this?" Mr. Potter came up beside his children and their friend. "Is there a problem?"

"You stay out of this, Potter," Mr. Black snapped. "This doesn't concern you."

"It obviously does, Black," Mr. Potter retorted, spitting the name. "You seem very close to my children to be yelling like that."

Mr. Black looked down, just noticing James and Becca standing there. "Ah, so these are the two young Potters," he said in a mock-sweet voice. He turned his glare back to Mr. Potter. "Keep them away from my son, and I won't have to be near them. Now come, boy." He swept away, pulling is son behind him by the wrist.

"Bye, guys," Sirius whispered as he stumbled to keep up with his father.

"Bye Sirius," James said, and Becca waved, both looking rather dejected. Olivia stood beside her husband, grabbing his arm.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Menelaus Black," Mr. Potter answered.

"Oh," Mrs. Potter said simply. Harold watched Menelaus's back until he disappeared through the brick entrance to the Leaky Cauldron, then he turned around and kneeled in front of his children.

"That is not a man you want to trifle with," he said sternly. "The Blacks are not decent people, and they do not understand niceness or feelings. At all costs, stay away from the Blacks and their kind. Do you understand?" James and Becca nodded. "Good. Come on, let's go home."

As he followed his family back toward the Cauldron, James wondered if his father had meant Sirius too, when he said to stay away from Blacks. Sirius had been nice enough, and it had been fun to spend the day with him. Maybe Sirius was different from the other Blacks, and maybe James had just made his first new Hogwarts friend.

* * *

It had been a long, strange day for Lily Evans, and she lie on her bed that night, reading through one of her new books. She was fascinated by her new school things. The pictures in the books moved, she could do magic with the stick--wand, she corrected herself-- she had bought from that strange old man. . .it was all so different, but so exciting. In a few weeks she would be leaving her life behind to start a new one full of magic and excitement…she couldn't wait.

"Still reading about all that rubbish?" Lily looked up to see Petunia standing in her doorway, a scowl on her face.

"It's not rubbish," Lily argued. "It's real, you saw it for yourself."

"I think it's completely ridiculous," her sister said. "Did you look at the way they were dressed, listen to the things they were talking about? They were all mad!"

"Mum and Dad think it's good," Lily said.

"Mum and Dad are just playing along," Petunia sneered. "Really, they know as well as I do that you aren't special in any way. You're. . .you're abnormal, that's what you are. And now you're going to go to a school that will teach you how to be even more abnormal. You'll fit in quite well, I'm sure you'll enjoy it." With a vicious smirk, Petunia turned and walked into her own bedroom across the hall. Lily blinked back tears from her bright green eyes and turned back to her book.

Petunia was wrong. She could do magic, and she would go and make friends and be happy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Deep down, Lily knew that's where she really belonged.


	3. The Hogwarts Express

A/N: Hello from Lycoming College! This is my first post as a college freshman! It's everything I thought it would be...but there's of course a problem. If you guys thought I didn't post much before, it'll be forever between posts now. I bought my books today...14 books for 5 classes. So, unfortunately, James, Lily, Remus, Becca, Sirius and Liz may have to wait a while. And Peter doesn't count, because everyone hates him anyway. But for right now he's only 11, so we can't hate him too much. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys and reviews this chapter, and I'll have the next one up ASAP. Also, thanks SOOOOOO much to everyone who reviewed last chapter...it's a great feeling! Good luck with going back to school and stuff...hopefully it won't be too long before I'm posting to you again!

Sammy Solo

* * *

It was finally here: September 1, 1970. It was a day that would change people's lives forever, including the small red-haired girl that pushed her trolley through the crowd of people in King's Cross Station. Lily wove in and out of the passers-by, closely followed by her parents. Petunia had opted not to come; she said she had had enough "abnormality" to last her a lifetime from her trip to Diagon Alley.

Petunia could say whatever she wanted; Lily didn't care. Soon she would be on her way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"This is ridiculous!" Mr. Evans complained, studying the paper in his hand. "There's no such place as Platform 9 ¾." As much as Lily hated to admit it, her father was right. They stood near the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, and there was no indication that there was anything in between them. "How are we supposed to get to this bloody train, anyway?"

"Calm down, Michael," Violet said soothingly. "Look around, maybe we'll see someone we recognize from that alley." They stood, studying the crowd for a familiar face. Lily saw a rather small, mousy boy walking quickly by, an older man, probably the boy's father, towering behind.

"…stupid boy, running late…you're lucky we haven't missed the train!" the man was saying to the boy.

"S-sorry, sir," the boy stammered.

"Get in there!" Lily gasped as the man shoved his son into the wall between Platform 9 and Platform 10.

No, not _into_ the wall…_through _it.

"Daddy!" Lily pulled on her father's sleeve.

"What is it dear?" Michael asked.

"Daddy, look." Michael followed his child's gaze just in time to see a large man and a smaller woman walk through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

"Bloody hell," Michael mumbled, a look of astonishment on his face. "We're supposed to walk…through the wall?" He sighed. "Okay then."

Michael led his wife and daughter over to the barrier. Cautiously, he reached his hand out towards the brick and pushed.

Except that there was nothing to push on. Michael's hand went right through the wall. He gasped and pulled his hand back quickly, staring at the appendage like he'd never seen it before.

"Well," Violet said, trying to remain chipper despite all of the strange things that were happening. "I guess this is the right place." She took her daughter's hand and stepped up to the wall. "Shall we?"

Michael grabbed the trolley and pushed it towards the barrier, Violet and Lily close behind. As he got closer, he slowly eased the trolley forward, waiting for it to hit the barrier and stop, like it was supposed to.

"First time through?" Mr. Evans jumped and spun around as the man's voice spoke right next to his ear. "I'm sorry," the man said. "Didn't mean to frighten you."

"I wasn't frightened," Mr. Evans corrected immediately. The man's eyebrow rose.

"Right. Well, first time onto the platform?" he asked again.

"Well…yes," Mr. Evans said. "I suppose you've done this before, then?"

"Not since I was in school," the man said with a reminiscent smile. "And that's a long time ago. I've got two starting today." The man extended his hand. "Richard Lupin. And this is my son, Remus, and my niece, Elizabeth." He pointed to a sandy-haired boy and a blonde girl standing not far away.

"Michael Evans," he introduced himself, shaking the offered hand. "My daughter Lily is starting today." He indicated Lily standing behind him. She waved shyly at the other two children, who immediately waved back.

"A proud day, isn't it?" Richard asked with a smile on his face. Michael nodded, still unsure about the whole idea. "Well, then, we better get going, or they'll miss the train. Remus, Liz, come on."

Richard turned around and took the young girl's hand, quickly joined by the boy and an older woman, probably Richard's wife. The boy looked a little pale, as if he had been fighting off a bad cold.

"The trick," Richard explained, both to Mr. Evans and to his charges. "Is to remember that the wall isn't really there. If you're frightened and you hesitate, it will be much more difficult. See you on the other side!" With that one final statement to Mr. Evans, he led the two children through the wall.

"Well, it can't be that difficult," Mr. Evans concluded. He took hold of the trolley once again, as Violet grabbed Lily's hand. Drawing a deep breath, the three of them stepped to the wall.

Despite all of the proof to the contrary, Michael had fully expected to stride straight into a solid brick wall. Instead, he and his family passed through the barrier with ease, emerging on the other side on a bustling and crowded train platform. Men, women, and children hustled about, all wearing different color robes.

"Well done!" Richard called back, waving at the Evans'. Michael led his family to where the Lupins were waiting. "That wasn't so bad, hey?"

"No, not at all," Michael said, attempting nonchalance. "So, what now?"

"Follow me." Richard led the way down the platform, through groups of parents tearfully saying goodbye to their children. They came to a group of people who were loading the students' belongings onto the train. The Lupins and the Evans' dropped their luggage there, then went to the nearest entrance to the train itself. "Guess it's about time for you all to be getting on then." He turned to the two children behind him and started bidding his own farewells. Michael turned to Lily, who was looking a little nervous about the hustle and bustle all around her.

"Excited?" he asked his daughter. She nodded wordlessly, though she looked a little pale and she kept fidgeting. Stepping forward, Michael pulled her into a tight hug. "You'll be fine, darling. It's just like any other school, you'll just be learning different things. And if you want to come home, you just let us know, and we'll be there to pick you up, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," Lily said, smiling bravely up at him. It was Violet's turn next to embrace Lily.

"You'll do fine, Lily dear," Violet said, tears brimming in her eyes. "Just be careful, take care of yourself, dear." She kissed Lily on the forehead and smiled down at her. "We're so proud of you. I love you."

"Love you too, Mum," Lily said. "And you Dad." Then, with one last glance at her parents, Lily stepped aboard the scarlet train, leaving the world she knew far behind.

* * *

Sirius sighed as he turned the page of _The Daily Prophet_. There was a list of new magical spices out on the market, the Ministry was arguing over something about the thickness of cauldrons…all boring stuff. He had gotten on the train as soon as he could after arriving at Platform 9 ¾, desperate to get away from his family. He still had the bruise on his cheek from his "rebellion" at Diagon Alley.

He put the paper aside and stared out the window into the crowd. Mothers were crying, fathers were wearing their proudest expressions, and what had he gotten?

"We'll be expecting the letter telling us you've gotten into Slytherin," his mother had said harshly. "So don't mess it up." Next his father had leaned in close, a strong hand squeezing Sirius's shoulder a bit too hard.

"Remember, boy, _Toujours Pur._ It's about time you started to learn how to behave like a proper pureblood. If you associate with mudbloods or anything of the like, you'll be on your way to Durmstrang before you can say your own name. Understand me?"

Sirius had said yes, and sure, he understood. It didn't mean he had to listen. He had no intentions of being in the Slytherin house, and had every intention of disregarding his father's every word.

He turned away from the window as the door to his compartment slid open. Two familiar faces were standing in the doorway, both smiling broadly.

"Can we sit in here?" James asked, indicating the empty seats.

"Sure," Sirius replied, thinking about the look on his father's face if he knew he was sharing a compartment with James and Becca Potter. The image of that look made Sirius's smile a little wider.

James and Becca settled themselves on the bench across from Sirius. Both children were already in their Hogwarts robes, James's messy hair standing up in the back, while Bec's hair was tied back in a ponytail. "Are you sure you don't mind?" Bec asked. "You're dad looked pretty mad at Diagon Alley when he saw us together. And…wow, where'd you get that bruise."

"Fell of my broom," Sirius answered quickly. "And don't mind my dad, he has no idea what he's talking about." Trying to change the subject, he added quickly, "You must be really excited, if you're already in your robes."

"We are," James confirmed. "Aren't you?"

"I'm just glad to be out of my house," Sirius said. "I can't wait to start learning real magic, though."

"Oh yeah!" Bec agreed. "Watch this." She pulled her wand out of the pocket of her robes and pointed it at Sirius's Daily Prophet. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" she said, and the paper started to float.

"Wicked!" Sirius exclaimed. "Where'd you learn that?"

"Dad showed us before we left," James explained.

"Can you show me?" Sirius asked.

"Sure!" James and Bec said together.

The three first years were so immersed in their first magic lessons they didn't even noticed when the train pulled away from the platform and they were finally on their way to Hogwarts.

* * *

Remus and Liz found their own compartment and settled in for the long train ride.

"Are you feeling okay?" Liz asked, concern in her young eyes.

"Yeah," Remus lied. Of course Liz knew he was lying.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm just tired," he tried, but she shook her head. "Okay, I'm tired, and still kinda sore, and kinda worried."

"Worried?" she inquired. "About what?"

"Well…what if someone finds out? Then they'll throw me out of school. Or what if I hurt someone? Or…"

"Remus," Liz cut him off. "Don't think that kind of thing. You'll be fine." She flashed him a reassuring smile.

Liz could say all she wanted about being a werewolf and everything being okay, but Remus couldn't believe it. He felt it every month: how much it hurt, the way the healers at St. Mungo's looked at him when his parents took him there to get cleaned up. Most people pitied him, and those who didn't wanted to be as far away from his as they could.

"Only a few more weeks, Remus," whispered the voice of the wolf inside his head. "Then you're mine again. Then we'll see what those people at school really think of you…"

A knock rang through the compartment, saving Remus from any more of the wolf's taunting…for now. Remus and Liz looked up as the red-haired girl from the platform poked her head into the compartment.

"Do you think I could sit with you?" she asked shyly, blushing slightly. "I don't know anyone else."

"Sure," Remus said, standing up and offering his hand to the newcomer. "I'm Remus Lupin."

"Lily Evans," the girl said, shaking his hand. She also shook Liz's hand, then sat down next to the blonde-haired girl.

"So, what's it like to be a muggle?" Liz asked, turning to face Lily.

"I'm sorry," Lily said, brow furrowing. "A what?"

"A muggle," Liz repeated.

"Someone who doesn't do magic," Remus explained, seeing that the puzzled look on Lily's face was still in place.

"Oh," Lily said. "Well, I guess it's okay, since I didn't know there was any other way to be until a few weeks ago. So what's this school like?"  
Lily, Liz, and Remus felt the train lurch beneath them as their conversation continued. They quickly became friends, sharing stories from both the muggle and magical world as the train pulled away from the station. They stopped only when a knock echoed through the compartment. They turned to look at a small, mousy boy who had appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said shyly, wringing his hands and staring at the floor. "But everywhere else is full. Do-do you think I could sit here?" He indicated the empty seat beside Remus.

"Sure," Remus, Liz, and Lily said together, laughing at the coincidence. The new boy seemed to relax a little and plopped down in the vacant seat.

"What's your name?" Lily asked.

"Peter," the boy answered, his blue eyes connecting with Lily's emerald ones. "Peter Pettigrew."

As Remus and Liz introduced themselves, Lily realized why this boy looked so familiar. This was the boy whom she had seen fall into the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. "Fall" being a relative term of course; the boy's father had practically thrown him through. But as he smiled and shook hands with Remus and Liz, he didn't seem any worse for the wear.

The rest of the train ride went pretty smoothly, until Lily ran into a problem she hadn't anticipated. When the conversation died down for a minute, she broke the silence.

"Um…is there a bathroom on the train?"

"Yeah," Peter answered. "I passed it when I was looking for a compartment. It's to the left."

"Thank you." Lily stood and pushed the compartment door aside. Stepping into the hallway, she turned left and started down the corridor. She passed compartments of students old and new talking excitedly about going to school. She reached the bathroom without incident. On the way out, however, was another story.

"Ow," she said as someone walked square into her. She tipped over backwards, landing on her butt on the carpeted floor. She expected the person to apologize, maybe to even try to help her up, but instead he said something she didn't understand at all.

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood," the boy's voice spat from above her. She looked up at a boy who looked like he was about her age. He had deep black hair and glaring, dark eyes. A sneer was painted on his face.

"I'm sorry," Lily pushed herself to her feet, her confusion written on her face. "What did you say?"

"I told you to watch where you were going, Mudblood," the boy snapped. "You'll foul up my new robes."

_Mudblood?_ Lily thought. _What kind of a nonsense word is that?_

"Now get out of my way!" the boy demanded.

"Hey, Lestrange, why don't you say please?" A girl's voice rang out from behind the boy. He turned to face the newcomer, and Lily saw another young woman standing behind the boy, arms crossed over her chest, brown eyes piercing into the boy. Her chocolate hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, and the look on her face said she was all business.

"This has nothing to do you with you, Potter. Stay out of it," the boy-Lestrange, the girl had called him-said. "What do you care about a mudblood anyway?"

"I care that you're fouling up the space near my compartment with your breath," the girl retorted. "Now get out of here."

"And who's going to make me?" Lestrange challenged. "You?"

"Yeah, me," the girl said. Suddenly, two boys poked their heads out the door behind her. One was taller than the other people in the corridor, with black hair and black eyes that flashed with mischief. The other…

_It's the boy!_ Lily realized. _The boy I saw in the alley!_ She suddenly felt better seeing him there, though she wasn't sure why. His messy black hair fell across his forehead, slightly obscuring his glasses and hazel eyes.

"Bec, you okay?" the boy from the alley asked.

"Aw, does little Becky Potter need her big brother to come save her?" Lestrange asked mockingly, a smirk crossing his lips. Becca opened her mouth to fight back, but the other boy cut her off.

"Don't worry about it, Bec," the boy said. "He isn't even worth your breath."

"Ah, Sirius Black," Lestrange said, a false smile on his face. "You're hanging around the wrong crowd here, aren't you? You'll want to be farther back, with the rest of the Slytherins."

"Sirius is just fine where he is," the hazel-eyed boy said, stepping fully out of the compartment. "Now, are you going to go back to where you belong, or are we going to have to make you?"

This Lestrange boy may have been tough, but he obviously wasn't stupid. He knew he couldn't win a four-on-one fight, if Lily stuck with the people who had stood up for her. Lestrange scowled and turned to face the taller black-haired boy.

"We'll see about this when we get to school, Black. Then we'll see where you really belong." With another sneer, Lestrange turned and strode down the hallway in the opposite direction. Lily let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and turned to face the three other people.

"Thank you," she said. "I'm really not sure what he was talking about, but I'm sure it wasn't good."

"You'll never get anything good from Rodolphus Lestrange," the taller boy confirmed. Without another word he turned around and disappeared back into the compartment. The other boy smiled at Lily and followed, looking a little longer than was necessary at the redhead standing in the hallway. The dark-haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Boys," she commented. "The fight's over and they don't want anything to do with you anymore." She smiled and extended a hand. "Becca Potter."

"Lily Evans," Lily said, shaking Becca's hand. "Thank you."

"For what?" Bec asked.

"For helping me with that boy," Lily said.

"Oh, that was nothing," Bec shrugged, waving the incident off. "He'll be a Slytherin for sure, and they're all great gits." Lily nodded, not quite sure what a "Slytherin" was but satisfied that she hadn't gotten the girl in any trouble.

"So you're muggle-born then?" Becca asked.

"Um…yeah, I guess I am," Lily answered. She waited for this new girl to start asking questions like Liz had, but instead Becca shrugged.

"Wicked," she said simply. "You'll have to tell me about it sometime. I'm a pureblood; I know nothing about that kind of thing."

"Pureblood?" Lily asked. "That sounds like what that boy was calling me."

Becca laughed lightly and shook her head. "Lestrange called you a…" she cringed. "Oh, it's just so horrible!" Now the girl seemed genuinely angry, even though she had kept her cool during the confrontation. "And it's complete codswallop too. Okay, take pureblood, cut off 'pure', and add 'mud.'"

"A…a mudblood?" Lily said, following Bec's directions. She must have been correct, because Becca cringed again and shook her head.

"Yeah, that's it. Most Slytherins and some purebloods think that they're better than everyone else 'cause they come from all magic families. So they think up these names to call you and try to make you feel bad…but it doesn't mean anything, so don't listen to them."

"Okay," Lily said, feeling a little better now that she understood exactly what had happened. "What year are you going to be in?"

"First," Becca said with a smile. "I can't wait! How about you?"

"First, too," Lily replied.

"That makes sense," Becca said, blushing slightly. "Otherwise I would have been asking you the questions. Do you want to come in and sit with us?" She gestured towards the compartment.

"No, thanks, I have a compartment. But thank you for everything."

"Anytime." Becca brushed off her contributions with a wave of her hand. "I'll see you at school."

"Bye." With a final wave, Becca disappeared once again into the compartment and Lily continued down the hallway. Lily felt the train lurch under her slightly as it began to slow down. They had arrived. It had certainly been an…educational train ride, and she was sure it would be an even more educational first night at Hogwarts.

* * *

Sirius stepped back into the compartment, quickly followed by James. He knew what was coming well enough. He settled back into his seat and James sat down across from him. Any second now…

"What did he mean, see where you belong and all that?" James asked.

"He's just being a git, that's all," Sirius answered defensively.

"But he's expecting you to be in Slytherin?"

Sirius shrugged. "My whole family's been in Slytherin, so most people expect me to be there too."

"Oh." James was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "Do-do you want to be in Slytherin?"

"No!" Sirius answered immediately. "I don't want to have anything to do with them!"

James grinned broadly. After a few seconds of silence, Becca slid aside the door and stepped back in. As she sat back in her seat, the train slurred a little and started to slow.

"We're here!" James exclaimed, jumping up and running to the window. "C'mon, I wanna get into the castle first!"

James rushed out of the compartment, quickly followed by Becca. Sirius followed at a more leisurely pace, lost in thought.

"If you associate with mudbloods or anything of the like, you'll be on your way to Durmstrang before you can say your own name," Menelaus had said. Well, Sirius had just saved a muggle-born from being tortured by that pureblood, Slytherin git. He smirked, the mischievous glint in his eye glowing even brighter.

"Sirius Black," he mumbled under his breath. And as he stepped onto Hogsmeade platform and followed the rush of first year students, there was no one there to take him to Durmstrang.


	4. Sorting

A/N: Hey again! Oh my God! Another post! Yes! Being in college has somehow triggered my "I really want to write" sense, and here is another chapter in the Marauder Generation.

Just a few addendums. Firstly, thank you SOOOOOO much to everyone who has been reviewing my story! It's so great to see that I have people who loyally read, and it's enough to make we want to put out a chapter a day, if I could.

Secondly, I have to thank my wonderful roommate, Becky (no relation to my character Becca-Becca hates being called Becky, and vice-versa) for the great sorting hat song that appears in this chapter. See, I can't rhyme, and she can, so...yeah, she wrote the song. All the white chocolate macadamia cookies in the world for Becky!

Thirdly, (these getting annoying yet?) here's the ever important disclaimer: if I owned Harry Potter, I really wouldn't be worried about getting loans to pay for my college education. I do, however, own my ideas behind this story, as well as Becca and Liz (well, Liz belongs to my cousin, but I stole her. HA!).

Fourthly...na, I think I'm done. Just please r/r, and enjoy what I wrote! Thanks again!

Sammy Solo

PS-To readers who have gotten to chapter 10, this is the chapter I was talking about that I combined into two; no changes, just 4 and 5 became 4 alone.

* * *

"Firs' years, this way!" yelled the deep, booming voice. Remus turned around to face the voice, seeing, for the first time in his life, what he was sure was a giant. He felt Liz grip his arm nervously, and could see the worried expressions painted on Peter's and Lily's faces.

"C'mon, now, don' be shy!" the giant said. Through his thick beard one could hardly see his face, but his voice was cheery and full of friendliness. "The only way to Hogwarts for firs' years is right through here."

Cautiously, Remus, Liz, Peter, and Lily followed the crowd of chattering first years. They were led off of the platform and to the edge of a large lake. Visible in the light of dusk, a huge castle towered over the far side of the lake. The numerous windows glistened with an inviting yellow light, beckoning to the first years to start their new life.

"Alrigh' four to a boat now, quickly. The faster we do this, the faster you can star' your schoolin'." The giant of a man ushered the first years into small boats. Remus, Liz, Peter, and Lily climbed into one boat and waited patiently while the others filled up.

"We got everyone now?" the giant asked no one in particular as he surveyed the dock. "Looks like it! Alrigh' let's go!" On cue, the boats began to propel themselves across the lake. The stars reflected off of the dark surface of the water, creating an illusion of sailing through the night sky itself. The first years talked excitedly to their new friends, unable to sit still.

"Hey Sirius! Look at this!" called a boy's voice from the boat next to Remus and the others. Remus turned to see what the commotion was. Two black-haired boys, one with glasses and one without, were leaning over the side of their boat, staring amazedly into the water.

"Is that a squid?" asked the one with no glasses.

"Yeah!" replied the other. "But it's huge!"

"Let me see!" yelled a voice from behind the two boys. A girl squeezed between them, her dark-brown hair tied back in a ponytail. She looked up from the water for a second and made eye contact with Remus. Remus's stomach flipped a little as she waved to him, and he wasn't sure why. He waved back, opening his mouth to call out and say hello to the girl.

"Going to get her involved in all this too, are you?" the wolf's voice echoed through his head. "Good, one more 'friend' of yours that I can tear apart in a few weeks. . ."

Remus closed his mouth and dropped his hand. The girl frowned slightly, but whatever she might have been thinking was cut off as the boys once again began yelling.

"Wow! That's so wicked! Bec, look at this!" the boy with glasses yelled. The girl turned away and started staring into the water too.

"Whoa!" the girl exclaimed. "That is wicked!"

"Oy, knock it off back there!" yelled the giant, who was stationed in the foremost boat with one first year. "Don't lean over the side of the boats, now, you'll fall in!"

The boys and the girl who was accompanying them completely ignored the command, leaning over even further to get a better look at the squid.

"You heard him," said the fourth member of the boat, a rather pale boy with a large, crooked nose. "Stop leaning over!"

"Oh, bugger off," the boy without glasses said.

"Why aren't they listening to them?" Liz asked from her position beside Remus. "What if they get hurt?"

"Then it'll be their own fault," Remus said. The three first years continued to stare in amazement at the squid that had taken up residence underneath their boat. The boy with the large nose stood up on his side of the boat, anger glinting in his eyes.

"I said stop!" the boy said. "You're going to get us all in trouble."

Purposefully or accidentally, Remus couldn't tell, but at that point both black-haired boys stepped away from the edge of the boat and sat down, causing the little wooden vessel to tip in the other direction.

"AH!" The large-nosed boy, unprepared for the sudden shift in weight, toppled over backwards, straight into the cold, dark water below. Remus heard an echoing splash, covered up soon enough by the laughter of the two boys who had caused the whole incident. The girl in the boat was laughing as well, and Remus somehow couldn't keep a smile from his face. The giant waved his hand and all the boats stopped.

"What's goin' on back there?" he asked. He stood up, causing his boat to rock. The lone first year in the boat with him looked as if he might throw up.

The two boys looked guiltily at each other, identical mischievous smirks painting their faces. Neither answered the giant's question.

As the silence among the boats grew more nervous, Remus saw something rounded and rather white stick out from the surface of the water. As the pale boy attempted to pull himself back into the boat, Remus realized that the first thing he had seen poke out of the water was the boy's abnormally large nose.

"They're not even trying to help him," Lily noted of the three other students sitting in the boat.

Somehow turning his boat around, the giant had appeared next to the black-haired boys' boat. He reached into the water with one hand and put the pale first year back in his boat. The two troublemakers were seated in the boat, attempting to stifle their laughter.

"Now if there's any more trouble from any of ya," the giant said threateningly. "There'll be letters goin' home to your parents as soon as we reach the castle. Got that?"

All four children nodded. The giant gave them one last glare, then, with a wave of his hand, let the boats continue towards the castle. The two boys laughed hysterically, and the girl joined in. Meanwhile, the third boy was drenched from head to toe to the tip of his nose. He was shivering in the chilly, early-night air, and his nose was running horribly. Between the water dripping from his hair onto his face and the fact that he had to keep sniffing at his runny nose, he looked like he was crying.

"Look at him over there sniveling," the no-glasses boy mocked quietly to his friend. Remus was pretty sure that no one else heard this comment, but with his wolf-enhanced ears, Remus had no trouble at all hearing it. The glasses-boy laughed at his friend's comment, and opened his mouth to respond, but he was cut off by a yell from the giant.

"All righ' everyone, we're here! One at a time, now, watch yer step!" The giant stood on the dock, practically lifting each student out of his or her boat and placing them once again on dry land. Once everyone had departed from the boats, all of the first years followed the giant man up towards the castle. The lights from the windows winked at them from above as they stepped up to the wooden front doors. The giant man pushed the doors open and led the first years into a large entrance hall with a number of staircases leading in different directions. Standing in front of another pair of wooden doors was an older woman in emerald green robes. She looked down at them over the ridge of her glasses, looking stern but not overly threatening.

"Thank you Hagrid, that will be all," the woman said, addressing the giant.

"No problem, Professor," Hagrid said. With a final wave at the first years, the giant turned and strode out through the big front doors. Remus sighed, trying to calm his nerves. At last, it was finally time to see where he belonged.

* * *

Sirius studied the large entrance hall before letting his eyes fall onto the woman standing in front of them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," the woman said. "I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress. In just a moment you will proceed through these doors and join your classmates. However, first you must be sorted."

She turned to her right and disappeared behind a small wooden door. Immediately, the first years began to whisper excitedly to one another.

"What do you reckon we have to do to get sorted?" Becca asked the two boys.

"Dunno," James said nonchalantly, but Sirius could tell he was nervous. He was digging his hands into his pockets and he kept ruffling his already messy hair.

"Can't be too bad," Sirius said, trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach. His mother's voice echoed in his head: _We'll be expecting the letter telling us you've gotten into his Slytherin_. Sirius knew he didn't belong there, but right now he was having a little trouble trying to figure out how he'd convince everyone else of that.

A moment later, Professor McGonagall returned, carrying a small stool in one hand and a ratty old hat in the other.

"Follow me please," she said, and pushed open the oak doors. The first years filed through the doorway behind her. They entered an enormous hall, lined with four long tables on the main floor and one that faced the others at the front. The four main tables were filled with chattering students, while the fifth table held a bunch of adults. They smiled pleasantly as the first years approached the front of the hall.

Professor McGonagall set the stool down in front of the Head Table and put the hat down on top of it. A silence fell over the students and teachers alike. The first years squirmed impatiently, waiting to see what would happen next. Suddenly, one of the seams opened up and the hat started to _sing_. . .

"_Welcome students one and all,_

_There is not time to wait,_

_To hear the story of the four,_

_Who were not a moment late._

_They were a power in their time,_

_And combined their efforts here,_

_To build a school for magic kind,_

_To learn without the fear._

_The founders were as different,_

_As the children that they teach,_

_And to decide who went where,_

_They looked at traits in each._

'_Twas Gryffindor who hatched a plan,_

_And snatched me off his head,_

_Waved a wand and cast a spell,_

_And no longer was I dead._

_As I've done in times before,_

_I'll sort where you belong,_

_Different houses and different beliefs,_

_You shall know at the end of my song._

_The brave of heart in Gryffindor,_

_In Hufflepuff the loyal,_

_Ambition to sly Slytherin,_

_And Ravenclaw's for brains that toil._

_Have a seat, put me on,_

_It will be so very brief,_

_I shall show you where you belong,_

_And end your anxious grief."_

The song ended, and all of the students and teachers erupted into applause. The first years clapped hesitantly, still unsure of what was going on.

"When I call your name," Professor McGonagall explained. "You will step up here and sit on the stool. I will then place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house. Adams, Jeffrey!"

A small, nervous-looking, brown-haired boy stepped forward and sat on the stool. The professor dropped the hat onto his head and it fell down over his eyes. The group of first years held its collective breath, waiting to see what the hat would make them do to determine their houses. After a moment, the seam on the hat split open again, and the hat yelled out "Ravenclaw!" The table second from the left of the hall cheered loudly, and the boy ran over to join his new housemates, a broad grin on his face.

"That doesn't look so bad," Bec commented. James and Sirius nodded, watching as "Bernard, Jacob" became a Hufflepuff.

"Black, Sirius!" McGonagall called. Sirius felt his breath catch in his chest. _Why does my name have to be so close to the front of the alphabet?_ he thought bitterly. Despite his nervousness, he held his head high and strode confidently up to the stool. As he sat down, he saw James flash him a thumbs-up and Becca wave, and then he saw nothing but the back of the hat.

"Another Black, hey?" a voice spoke in his ear. Sirius looked around quickly, wondering who was talking. "I know exactly what to do with you. SLYTH-"

"Wait!" Sirius yelled out. He heard giggles from the people seated at the tables.

"Don't yell, boy," complained the hat. "I can hear you just fine when you think it. You have a protest?"

_Yeah, I do_, Sirius thought.

"Well, go on then."

_Well, I don't want to be in Slytherin._

"Really?" the hat asked, sounding genuinely surprised

_Yeah, really. I thought you were supposed to be able to see everything about me or something?_

"One can only see if one bothers to look," the hat said.

_You weren't even going to look?_ Sirius thought furiously. _You were just going to judge me on my last name? That's not right! You can't do that! You should. . ._

"Well then, let's have a look, shall we?" the hat interrupted him. "Obviously a strong, determined mind. And. . .you want to prove something."

_Yeah, that I'm not a stupid git like the rest of my family,_ Sirius stated.

"Very well," the hat said. "Not Slytherin then." Sirius sighed in relief. "But where to put you? You must be very brave, to be ready to stand up to your entire bloodline. Yes, plenty of courage. And a pure heart. . .something I've never seen in one of your family before. Plenty of mischief. . .of course. You're going to be a hand full, Sirius Black, but you'll make a great GRYFFINDOR!" This last word the hat shouted to the whole school as McGonagall pulled the hat from his head. There was no immediate applause, like there had been for the others, just a confused silence. For probably the first time in his life, Sirius felt extremely self-conscious. Every eye in the hall was focused on him. He glanced over at the far table, catching his older cousin Lucius's eye. If it was possible, the seventh-year boy was paler than usual, a disbelieving glint in his eye. Sirius smiled at him, a little of his confidence returning. He would have liked to just sit down at his table and get out of everyone's line of sight, but, truth be told, he didn't know which one was the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah Sirius!" yelled a voice from the crowd of first years. A single set of hands started clapping, and Sirius looked down to see James smiling up at him, clapping loudly. Becca joined in, and soon the rest of the great hall had joined, all except the Slytherins.

Sirius shot a grateful grin at James and headed to the table that was cheering the loudest. He took a seat at the end of the table and smiled at his new classmates.

_Just wait 'til Mum gets that letter,_ Sirius thought, smiling even wider. _I only wish I could see her face..._

_

* * *

_

Remus clapped along with everyone else when the black-haired boy was sorted into Gryffindor. He only hoped that he didn't have to sit on the stool for that long; it had taken the hat a good few minutes to place Sirius into his proper house.

"You'll be lucky if you're sorted at all," sneered the voice of the wolf. "She'll probably put that hat on our head and it'll scream 'WEREWOLF!' You'll be laughed at, ridiculed, and thrown out of school before you even start. . ."

The voice was interrupted by a shifting of cloth at Remus's shoulder. He looked over to see Lily making her way toward the stool at the front. She sat down and the hat fell over her eyes. After only a moment's consideration, the seam split and the hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus clapped loudly with the others in the hall as Lily practically skipped over to the Gryffindor table and took a seat across from the black-haired boy.

The ceremony continued, and Remus grew more nervous with every student who was sorted. Soon his name would be called, and then he faced possible humiliation in front of the whole school. _What if I'm not even sorted. . .?_

"Lupin, Elizabeth!" McGonagall called. Remus heard the quiet squeak of nervousness as Liz started towards the front of the hall. He smiled at her reassuringly, though he himself was not sure at all. _I'm next. . .what if it won't sort me. . .?_

"GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat, and everyone clapped enthusiastically. Liz jumped off the stool, smiled gleefully at Remus, and ran over to the Gryffindor table, plopping down on the bench next to Lily.

"Lupin, Remus!" Remus jumped at the sound of his name. He took a deep breath and walked slowly towards the stool.

"This is it!" laughed the wolf. "Everyone's going to hate you once they find out! You won't be allowed to stay anywhere near this school! You'll be lucky if they let you stay in the country. . ."

Remus sat on the stool and looked up at the Professor. She smiled down at him, but there was a glint of. . .something in her eyes. Remus couldn't quite place it.

"She knows," growled the wolf. "And she hates you for it. . ."

And then Remus saw nothing but the shadow of the hat across his eyes. He gripped the edges of the stool nervously, still unsure of exactly what was going to happen.

"Well, you're the first of your kind I've ever seen," a voice spoke in his ear. Remus felt himself tense up as the wolf screamed, "HE KNOWS! NOW HE'LL TELL EVERYONE. . .!"

"Never fear, Mr. Lupin, you're secret is safe with me," the hat assured.

_You can read my mind? _Remus thought. The hat chuckled softly.

"Yes, I can. But you're the first like this I've ever seen. Two minds in one. . ."

_No! _Remus protested. _It's just me, not him. It's only me!_

"Ah, what a spirit!" the hat said gleefully. "A definite fear of someone finding out that secret of yours, hey?"

Remus felt an icy hand grip his heart. _You're sure you won't tell anyone? They'd hate me if you did!_

"I won't tell a soul," the hat replied. "I have seen more horrible secrets and more disturbed minds than yours, Mr. Lupin. You are a strong young man, one so young yet able to fight off something so horrible. The obvious fear of being found out, but a sense of courage to face whatever comes if that ever happens. Your life will be a long, hard fight, Mr. Lupin. Are you sure you can handle it?"

_Yes, I am,_ Remus thought determinedly at the hat.

"Remus Lupin," the hat said, a sense of reverence in his voice. "It is a name I will not soon forget. Good luck, young werewolf. GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat was pulled away, and Remus smiled out at the cheering crowd of students. Professor McGonagall was smiling broadly, and nodded approvingly at him when she caught his eye. Unable to contain himself, Remus grinned broadly as he made his way over to the Gryffindor table. He surveyed the group of first years still waiting to be sorted and caught the eye of the dark-haired girl from the boat. She was clapping along with the others, and she smiled at him when they made eye contact. Remus smiled back, somehow feeling his excitement and elation increase.

As he reached the Gryffindor table, Liz immediately jumped up and gave him a hug, and Lily wished him a fond, "Congratulations."

_Take that,_ Remus thought at the wolf. _No one knows, and no one laughed, and no one hates me._

And for once, amid the cheering and the congratulations and the pats on the back, the wolf had nothing to say in return.

* * *

Becca clapped loudly and smiled at the sandy-haired boy who had just been sorted into Gryffindor. He had looked so nervous when he went up there! Yeah, Bec would admit, she was nervous, but nothing like Remus Lupin (assuming she had heard his name correctly). He had looked like he was about to throw up. But Becca was glad he had been okay, and had also been sorted into the best house.

Both Mum and Dad had been in Gryffindor when they went to Hogwarts, and Becca was hoping desperately that she and James would make it in there too.

Bec clapped with everyone else when "Morris, Denise" became a Slytherin-even though Becca already knew that Slytherins were no good at all. The next name called was "Pettigrew, Peter!" She watched as a small blonde-haired boy stepped anxiously up to the stool. He sat under the hat for almost two full minutes before the hat finally called out "GRYFFINDOR!" She jumped as the sound of her last name echoed over the applause for Peter.

"Potter, James!" James flashed her a cocky smile and strode up to the stool. _Hey! _Bec thought. _B comes before J! I should be first!_

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted after only a few seconds of being on James's head. All protests forgotten, Becca cheered wildly as her twin made his way over to the appropriate table. He dropped down next to Sirius, who gave him an immediate high five.

"Potter, Rebecca!" _Oh, they used THAT name_, Becca though disdainfully as she stepped up to the stool. She sat down and the hat fell over her eyes.

"Ah, fascinating things, the minds of twins. So alike, yet so different at the same time," the hat said in her ear. "But your brother was surer of himself than you are."

_I'm sure of myself!_ Becca protested in her mind. _I know I want to be in Gryffindor like the rest of my family!_

"Oh yes, you know who want to be," the hat agreed. "But do you know who you are? You want to be just one of the guys, to be able to have the same friends your brother has, but you also want to be your own person, to make sure everyone knows who you are. Are you sure you can do that?"

_I can do anything_, Bec assured the hat.

"Ah, the famous Potter pride. I remember it well from your father, and now I see it vividly in both you and your brother. The same stubbornness, the thirst to prove yourself, it's all here. You are unique, though, Becca Potter; you feel that you have more to prove than all the others. I wish you luck, and I hope you can find what you're looking for in yourself. GRYFFINDOR!"

The confusion from the hat's cryptic words disappeared in a wave of joy as the hat called out the name of her house. Becca leapt off of the stool and practically sprinted to the Gryffindor table. James gave her an immediate hug as she dropped onto the bench next to him, and Sirius yelled, loudly enough so that Bec was sure even the Slytherins on the other side of the hall heard, "YEAH BEC!"

The ceremony continued, sorting faces and names that Becca didn't know, until Professor McGonagall called out, "Snape, Severus!"

"Guys, look!" Bec interrupted James's and Sirius's conversation and pointed to the pale boy now sitting under the hat. "It's the boy from the boat!" James and Sirius looked up immediately.

"What did McGonagall say his name was?" James asked Bec.

"I dunno," Becca replied. "S-something, I wasn't really listening."

"Might as well have been Snivellus, with all the complaining and whining and crying he was doing on the boat," Sirius joked, and James tried to contain his laughter.

"SLYTHERIN!" yelled the hat, and the far table cheered loudly. Meanwhile, the Gryffindors kept silent as the Snivellus boy made his way to his table.

"I coulda figured that one out," Sirius commented. "He's got 'Slytherin git' written all over him!"

The ceremony finished off with "Zabe, Gabriel" becoming a Hufflepuff. Professor McGonagall grabbed the hat and the stool and walked out of a door off to the side of the Head Table with them. Then, the man at the middle of the head table stood up, and the entire school fell silent.

"Welcome, students, and congratulations to all our first years!" he said, his long gray hair and beard disappearing under the table. "As none of you know, since it's my first year, I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. I'm sure we're all famished, so I won't take up any time with any boring Headmaster-like speeches. Now, tuck in!"

Becca didn't realize just how hungry she was until the food appeared in front of her. The hall became a cacophony of clanking plates and excited conversation. As Becca took her first bite of Hogwarts food, she was sure that it was even better than Tink's. . .and that was saying something.

After the main course came the desert, and when everything was said and done there were only two feelings in the Great Hall: full and tired. Once the plates had disappeared, Professor Dumbledore stood up again.

"Just a few new rules this year, ladies and gentlemen, before we say goodnight." His blues eyes twinkled happily behind his small spectacles. "Most importantly, Professor Root has planted a new tree on the grounds this year: a Whomping Willow. All students must be warned that this tree will attack anyone who comes within its reach, and therefore all students are forbidden from going near it. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Cook, has added a few items to his list of banned objects, so please be sure to consult that list, now posted on the door of Mr. Cook's office. And, as always, the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students. Now I bid you all goodnight, and good luck in all your endeavors. Sleep well, young ones, and dream dreams that ensnare the senses and please the soul. Prefects, if you will."

"Okay, first year Gryffindors, come with me!" yelled a tall boy with light brown hair. "C'mon, now, I'll take you to the common room."

Becca obediently fell into line behind the other first years. She walked with James on her right and a blonde-haired girl on her left. The girl was talking to the Remus Lupin boy who had looked like he'd almost thrown up when being sorted. Becca tried to look over at him, to check if he was feeling better, but before they got very far, Professor McGonagall's voice called, "Mr. Lupin!" The boy whirled around, looking a little better but still rather nervous. He reached Professor McGonagall's side, and she steered him away from the others and toward a side door. The rest of the first years continued on, up several flights of stairs to a tower. The tall boy stopped in front of a portrait of a rather large lady in a red dress.

"Okay, first years, this is the entrance to Gryffindor tower. This year's password is 'toad's breath."

The lady in the portrait nodded her head and the picture swung aside, revealing an archway. The prefect led the way through the arch and into a large common room. Red, squishy armchairs were scattered throughout the room, with a trio of couches surrounding the large fireplace that was built into the wall.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor common room," the prefect said. "I'm Frank Longbottom, a sixth-year this year, and any help you need, you can ask me. For now, the girl's dorms are upstairs and to the left, the boys are the same on the right. Goodnight."

Becca said goodnight to James and Sirius and proceeded up the stairs on the girl's side, ready for her first night as a Gryffindor.

She pushed open the door to find herself facing a large, circular room. It contained three four-poster beds, decorated with red sheets and curtains. She found her trunk at the foot of one of the beds and immediately leapt onto the mattress. It bounced her towards the ceiling, and she laughed as she fell back down. She heard the door open again and crawled out through the curtains to face her new roommates.

When her feet touched the ground, Bec was facing two other young girls. One had long blonde hair and blue eyes that smiled out at the world around her. The other…

"Hey, you're the girl from the train!" Becca said, facing the red-haired girl. The green eyes connected with Becca's brown ones, and the two girls smiled at each other.

"Yeah, you saved me from that boy," the girl replied.

"I didn't save you," Becca said modestly. "I just helped. But I don't remember your name."

"Lily," the girl replied. "And this is Liz." She indicated the blonde-haired girl, who waved shyly. "I don't remember your name either."

"I'm Becca Potter."

"Potter?" Liz asked. "Isn't your dad an Auror?"

"Yeah," Becca said, blushing slightly.

"Wicked," Liz exclaimed. "What's it like?"

"Um…okay, I guess," Becca shrugged. "He works a lot. I usually only see him for a couple minutes a day."

"What does he do?" Lily asked, trying not to sound too lost.

"He's an Auror," Liz repeated.

"Oh, right." Lily's expression showed that Liz's explanation hadn't done much for her.

"He catches bad wizards," Becca tried.

"Oh, so he's like a bobby," Lily said.

"Sure," Becca replied, not really sure what she was agreeing to. Liz opened her mouth to add her own idea to the conversation, but whatever she was going to say was lost in a yawn. It was only then that Becca also realized how tired she was. The train ride seemed forever ago, and she had been through a lot of excitement since then.

"Maybe we should go to bed?" Lily suggested, now looking more tired than Becca had realized before.

"Good idea," Becca agreed, and Liz nodded too. The three girls dug into their trunks and found their pajamas, quickly changing into them. After quick goodnights to her new friends, Becca crawled through her scarlet curtains and into the freshly-made sheets. She felt sleep pulling at her eyelids as soon as her head hit the pillow, and drifted into dreamland with the comforting smell of her new home wafting around her.

* * *

Remus followed Professor McGonagall toward a door at the side of the entrance hall, keeping his eyes directed toward the floor.

"Here it is," the wolf sneered at him. "They're going to tell you it was all a mistake and send you home, and then it'll be just you and me…"

"In here please, Mr. Lupin." McGonagall ushered Remus into a small office with a desk and two chairs. McGonagall sat in one and Remus in the other, while behind the desk sat…

"Good evening Mr. Lupin," Albus Dumbledore said, smiling cheerily. "And congratulations on your sorting. You know," he continued, leaning forward conspiratorially. "I was a Gryffindor myself." He winked, and Remus smiled, feeling the wolf retreating from the old man's presence. "Unfortunately we must discuss other matters. I have made arrangements for your monthly engagements."

_Wow,_ Remus thought. _It sounds so much better when you think of it like that._

"I mentioned a new Whomping Willow that was planted on the grounds this summer. That tree was planted for you."

Remus blushed and looked away. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble or anything, sir," he said embarrassedly.

"For a wonderful student like you," Dumbledore said. "This was no trouble at all." Remus blushed and looked into the old man's twinkling eyes.

"I have made arrangements," Dumbledore continued. "For Professor McGonagall to come and get you every full moon at promptly 5 p.m. You will be ready to leave at that time every night. You will be escorted to the Whomping Willow, which leads directly into a building that is safe for your transformations. In the morning Professor McGonagall will pick you up again and take you to your classes, or back to the common room. As long as we stick to these guidelines, everything will go smoothly. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Remus said, nodding. Dumbledore smiled in approval.

"Very well, Mr. Lupin. You must be tired, after such a long day. Professor McGonagall, if you would?"

"Of course," McGonagall said, and stood up. Remus did the same, and turned to stride from the room.

"Oh, one more thing, Mr. Lupin." Remus turned around again to face the Headmaster. "It will be your decision who you tell or don't tell about your condition. However, I would advise knowing a person very well before you tell him or her. Some people are more accepting than others, as I'm sure you've found out." Remus nodded grimly. "Good night then, Mr. Lupin, and good luck with everything. I'm excited to see what you can contribute to our school."

"Thank you, sir," Remus said, then followed McGonagall from the room. They walked in silence through the hallways and up the stairs, allowing Remus time to think about all Dumbledore had said.

_Maybe this won't be so bad_, Remus thought hopefully. _They have a place for me already, and Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall seem okay being around me, and I don't have to tell anyone else…I can handle this._

"That's what you think now," sneered the wolf. "But you just wait. A few more weeks and you're mine again…"

"Here we are, Mr. Lupin," Professor McGonagall interrupted the wolf. "The password is 'toad's breath'." As she spoke these words, the portrait in front of them swung open to admit them. The common room was pretty much deserted, aside from a few older students who were still catching up with the events of the summer. Remus followed the Professor to a set of stairs. "The boy's dormitories are right up these steps. All of your belongings have already been moved up there. Goodnight, Mr. Lupin."

"Good night, Professor," Remus said. She smiled and strode from the common room. Remus took a deep breath and started up the stairs. He pushed open the door labeled "First Years" and stepped into the room beyond.

"Watch out!" Remus ducked and felt something whiz by his head and impact the wall with a _thwap_. He looked up just in time to be hit in the face by something soft and red. He grabbed the pillow from the floor and stood up to actually get a look at the room.

"Sorry about that," said the boy with glasses from the boat. He was standing on one of the four four-poster beds that made up the room, his black hair tousled and his glasses askew on his face.

"That's okay," Remus answered, surveying the rest of the room. The other black-haired boy from the boats was standing on one of the other beds, pillow clutched in his hand. Peter was sitting on a third bed, watching gleefully whatever had been happening before Remus had entered. The boy with glasses jumped off the bed and strode over to Remus, smiling.

"Hi, I'm—OW! Hey!" The boy whirled around as he was stuck in the back of the head with a pillow. The other boy grinned triumphantly and leapt off of his bed.

"And Sirius wins the duel!" he cried out, running around James and Remus with his hands in the air. "I told you I would win!"

"You didn't win!" James argued. "I stopped fighting to say hi to our other roommate." He turned back to Remus and extended his hand. "James Potter."

"Remus Lupin," Remus answered, shaking the offered hand. The other boy came around and grabbed Remus's hand also.

"Sirius Black," he introduced himself. "The boy who just beat James Potter at pillow dueling."

"Did not!" James argued, grabbing the pillow from the floor where it had fallen after hitting him.

"Did too!" Sirius retorted, snatching the other pillow out of Remus's hand. They began to duel again. They circled each other, swinging their pillows out in front of them. Remus took a seat next to Peter and watched the duel, laughing as James smacked Sirius upside the head and mussed his already messy hair.

"I win!" James called.

"I won first," Sirius complained, throwing his pillow back onto his bed and flopping down beside it.

"No you didn't," James said, sitting down on the edge of his own bed. Sirius opened his mouth to continue the fight, but Remus interrupted.

"How about we just say you tied?" he asked, realizing that neither of the boys would admit total defeat.

"Fine," the boys chorused, neither looking totally satisfied. Remus nodded and looked around, eyeing the fourth bed that was his own. His trunk was nestled securely at the foot of the bed, and the sheets were freshly made, glowing an inviting scarlet color. He walked over and plopped down on the bed, feeling all of the worries of day fade away as his body hit the soft mattress. James and Sirius were arguing about something else, with Peter chiming in everyone once in a while, but Remus didn't care. He was here; he had been sorted; he really fit in now. But as he surveyed the view of the room from his bed, he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"Hey Remus, you okay?" James called across the room, hearing the small gasp of surprise that had escaped Remus's lips.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, just really tired," Remus lied quickly, staring in something akin to horror at the window right next to his bed. Visible through the pane of glass, Remus could see the moon staring right back at him and laughing mockingly. The wolf howled joyfully.

"You thought that this school could protect you from me!" he mocked harshly. "You thought that crazy old man could keep me away? Soon enough, little boy, you'll be mine again…"

Hands shaking, Remus dug into his trunk and got changed for bed. He called a hasty goodnight to his roommates and jumped onto his bed. After forcing the curtains closed around him, he threw the covers over his head and tried to calm himself down, but he could still feel the moon staring at him through the curtains and sheets as the wolf laughed sadistically.

"Just a few more weeks, boy, just wait…"

After a while Remus heard the other three boys go to bed, and he lay awake a long time after, trying to quiet the wolf so he could get some sleep.


	5. Friends and Enemies

A/N: I'm back! All of the work I've been getting at college has made me realize how much I love writing and not doing homework...so I've been writing! This chapter is really short compared to what I usually have, but it felt like a good place to stop, so I stopped. Thanks SOOOOO much to everyone who's reviewed and who has been patient with me because of my random updating. You guys are AWESOME!

Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter, so don't sue me, but I do own Becca, and I own Liz vicariously through my cousin. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy!

Sammy Solo

* * *

The first day, then the first week, passed by in a flash. Before the first years knew it they were starting their second week as Hogwarts students. Through the first week, new friendships had been formed…and new grudges.

"I can't believe we have to be in the same room as that Slytherin git," Remus heard Sirius say for the fifth time during just this one potion's class. Remus watched Sirius complaining to James from his seat behind the pair. Sirius glared across the room at the hooked nosed boy who had fallen out of the boat on their first night.

"I don't even want to breathe the same air as him," Sirius continued. "I mean, look at his hair. Has he ever even taken a shower? And it's all in his face…"

"He probably keeps it in his face so no one can see him sniveling all over like he was in the boat," James added. Both boys sniggered, and Peter, who was sitting next to Remus, laughed also.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, if you please," the professor warned, then went back to checking the students' brews.

"Yes professor," the boys chorused, still smirking mischievously.

Remus shook his head. Sirius had become even more bitter towards the Slytherins after he had received a letter from home at breakfast on the third day of classes. "Letter," of course, was an understatement, as the parchment itself had screamed at Sirius in what Remus assumed was his father's voice.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" it had yelled, loud enough for everyone in the Great Hall to hear. "I NEVER THOUGHT THAT EVEN AN IDIOTIC BOY LIKE YOU COULD SCREW UP YOUR OWN SORTING! AND NOW LOOK WHERE YOU ARE! YOU WILL TALK TO THE HEADMASTER IMMEDIATELY ABOUT TRANSFERRING TO SLYTHERIN, OR SO HELP ME, WHEN YOU COME HOME FOR WINTER HOLIDAY, YOU WILL REGRET IT!"

The voice had scared Remus practically out of his wits; it had an icy edge that sent shivers down his spine. Sirius had paled slightly, but had been smiling for the rest of the day. When approached later by Dumbledore to ask if he would like to talk about anything, Sirius had simply replied, "No thank you, sir," and continued on his way. Remus certainly wished he was brave enough to stand up to someone like that.

After class, Remus and Peter caught up with Sirius and James and the four boys proceeded towards the Gryffindor common room together. Remus tried to listen to the conversation of his three friends, but he was having trouble concentrating over the taunting of the wolf.

"A few more days, Remus," the monster sneered in his ear, louder than before now that the full moon was approaching. "Just a few more days and these supposed friends of yours will really see what you're all about…"

"Remus, are listening?" Sirius's voice broke through his daze, and Remus blinked a few times and looked at his friend.

"Sorry, I was thinking, what did you say?" he asked, feeling color rush to his cheeks.

"I asked if you were going to come with us after classes," Sirius said, one eyebrow arched. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Remus answered quickly, still trying to block out the wolf in the background of his mind. "Um…where are you going?"

"Exploring," James said with a smile and a wave of his hand that took in the whole corridor in front of them. "We've got an entire castle, plus the grounds, to get to know. I'd say it's about time we started."

"Yeah, sure, I'll go," Remus said. _As long as they don't leave me here alone with him_, he thought, and the wolf laughed manically.

"You're more foolish than I thought you were!" the wolf teased. "You think they can save you from me? I can't wait to tear them apart, one by one…"

"Shut up," Remus mumbled.

"What did ya say?" James asked him.

"Nothing," he answered. James shrugged and turned back to the talking with Sirius, and the wolf continued.

"They already know you're a freak," it sneered. "Just give it a few more days and they'll see you for what you really are. A monster, a vicious beast who will…"

"James, Sirius!" The voice wasn't loud, but it instantly cut the wolf off and brought Remus back to reality. He turned to the source of the voice: Becca Potter, James's twin sister and Lily and Liz's new best friend. Remus had only formally met her once, but with the stories he heard from James, Lily, and Liz, he felt like her knew her very well. He smiled as she walked by.

"Hey Remus," she said as she passed, and his stomach did a little flip.

"Hey," he replied. She smiled, then continued on to talk to her brother. Remus watched the conversation, James and Becca arguing about something he wasn't quite following, and braced himself for the wolf to come back. To his great surprise, however, the creature remained silent.

_What made him quiet?_ he wondered, but he didn't think on it too hard, just enjoyed the temporary peace in his head as he walked back to the common room with his friends.

* * *

"Give it up, Black! You're no match for me!" James yelled over his shoulder as he sprinted down the stairs towards the first floor. He rounded his way onto the last staircase, whooping loudly at his obvious victory, but was suddenly caught off guard as Sirius slid by him on the railing. James put on a burst of speed and jumped the last few steps, but to no avail; when he landed, Sirius was already standing in the Entrance Hall with a crooked smile on his face.

"You…cheated…" panted James, his face flushed from sprinting down a few flights of stairs. Remus was only a few steps behind him, with Peter bringing up the rear.

"Hey, you said 'Race you!'" Sirius argued. "You never said we had to run." James rolled his eyes.

"Oh well, I'll get you next time. Let's go!" James led the way out the oak front doors and into the warm night air of the grounds.

"Where are we going?" Peter asked breathlessly, still trying to recover from the race down the steps.

"I dunno," James answered, looking around. "What's good to explore out here?"

"That," Sirius said, pointing straight ahead. Stretching across their line of vision was the forest of Hogwarts.

"Yeah!" James said, and the pair immediately started for the trees. Peter looked a little scared, but followed anyway. Remus gulped and started to follow his friends.

"Guys, Professor Dumbledore said that place is off limits," he called after them. "We probably shouldn't go in there."  
"Who's gonna know?" Sirius asked over his shoulder.

"But…it might be dangerous…" Remus felt himself trail off, his heart pumping wildly. The wolf cackled as memories of the last time he had been in a forest ran through his head…a scream in the darkness, the hot breath on his neck, teeth sinking into his shoulder, a howl of glory as he felt the life slipping out of him…

"Are you okay?" Remus blinked and refocused on the present. James was right in front of him once again, his hand on Remus's shoulder. "Are you sick or something?"

Remus felt his cheeks burning and realized that he must have paled as the memories came back. His breath was coming quickly, and his heart was still racing.

"No, no, I'm fine," he lied to James. "I just…I really don't think we should go in there, it might be…"

"Oy! What're you four doin'?" All four boys jumped as the booming voice came at them. They turned to see Hagrid, the half-giant groundskeeper, striding quickly towards them across the grass. He stopped in front of them and narrowed his eyes at Sirius and James. "I shoulda known you two were gonna be trouble," he said. "What're you four doin' anyway?"

"Exploring," Sirius answered with a shrug. Hagrid still looked suspicious.

"Yeah, well, go on inside and explore. You ain't allowed in the forest, and there's nothin' else around here fer ya. Go on, get."

"But…" James tried, but Hagrid cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"No arguments from ya. Get goin'."

James and Sirius groaned and turned back for the castle. Remus felt a sigh of relief escape his lips as he followed his friends back inside.

"We'll get in there eventually," Sirius promised.

"And I'll make sure he pays for it…" the wolf commented. Remus shook his head quickly, trying to block out the bad memories and the voice of the wolf.

The boys spent most of the night exploring, until Professor McGonagall spotted them, reminded them quickly that all students had to be in their common rooms by a certain time, and sent them on their way. Remus had attempted to finish his homework when they got back, but the wolf wouldn't give him even a moment's peace. Eventually, he bid goodnight to his friends and ascended the stairs, hoping that maybe sleep would drown out the wolf.

"Just two more days, Remus," the wolf reminded him. "Two more days and you're mine again…"

Remus closed his eyes and pulled his blanket over his head, tears forming in his eyes. If only he could get to sleep, he would feel so much better…

He heard the other three boys come in some time later, and lay awake long after that, staring into his blankets and hoping that something would make the wolf stop…


	6. Transformation

A/N: Okay, no heart attacks allowed! Yes, I am posting two chapters in one week. I really should be studying for my Civ exam right now, but this chapter just wouldn't leave me alone. I've been wanting to see what could get out of the first transformation, so, here it is. Of course it also kinda stunk to write, since Remus is my favorite character and I have to torture him, but...in a literary sense it was fun.

Yeah, this chapter is a bit more violent than the others: It's Remus's first transformation into a werewolf. Just figured I'd warn ya.

Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed: Liz Black, BreetanyaViolet, and Mosing-Code. To Liz Black: you're in here, be happy. And to Breetanya...thanks for trying to flame me! Sorry, but there's more wolf in here…it's just the way I see it. And Mosing-Code...you're awesome! Dunno what I'd do without you.

Once again, I own Becca and Liz, and my ideas, but that's all. Also, still can't fix the formatting, sorry! Hope you enjoy!

Sammy Solo

* * *

Two days later, Remus was ready to scream. He hadn't slept in days; his entire body ached; and, worst of all, nothing he could think of could drown out the voice of the wolf.

_Couldn't the full moon have been on a day without classes?_ he thought that night. He had drifted off in Transfiguration, had spilled fertilizer all over in Herbology, and had caused an explosion in Potions, losing points for Gryffindor and turning Peter's face green in the process. And all the while, the wolf howled in delight.

"Tonight's the night, little boy," it continued to growl. "No one can help you now. Tonight, you're mine…"

He sat on a couch in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. The seconds ticked loudly in his ears, overshadowed only by the continued taunting of the wolf. Professor McGonagall would be there in a few minutes, and then the real torture would begin.

Remus jumped as he felt a hand on his arm. He looked over as Liz sat down next to him, shooting him an encouraging smile. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Okay," he said with a shrug, trying to sound nonchalant.

"If anyone asks, what should I tell them?" Liz asked.

"Um…I guess tell them that Mum is sick and I'm going to see her," he replied. He felt a pang of guilt at asking Liz to lie for him, but if anyone found out, it could ruin his life.

After clearing that up, they sat together on the couch in silence as they had on countless nights such as these. Remus closed his eyes against the loud, echoing, mocking voice of the wolf. He could hear--could feel—the wolf banging around in his head, trying to get out and hurt him, hurt Liz…

He opened his eyes as Liz shook his arm. It was then that he realized that the banging was not only on the inside of his head, but also on the outside. He looked over as an older student opened the portrait hole and Professor McGonagall peeked in.

"Are you ready, Mr. Lupin?" she asked. Remus nodded silently, smiled bravely at Liz, and walked toward the portrait hole.

"Remus!" Liz called from behind him. He turned to face her. Liz had stood up and was staring at him solemnly. "I'm sorry," she said.

Remus shook his head. "I'm not." With a final small smile, Remus followed the professor out of the common room. They walked on in silence, except for the wolf in his head, as McGonagall led the way to the Entrance Hall. They had just about reached the front doors when…

"Hey, Remus!" Remus whirled around at the sound of his name. Sirius, James, and Peter were jogging towards him. They stopped a few steps away, looking confusedly from Remus to McGonagall and back again.

"What's goin' on, mate?" James asked.

"I...uh…" Remus tried to think straight, he had told Liz something about this, but panic gripped him as the wolf started to howl.

"Now they're going to find out!" the wolf screamed triumphantly. "And once they know, see what they think of you…"

"My mum's sick," Remus answered quickly, fighting back the wolf and coming to his senses. "I'm gonna go home to see her."

"I hope she feels better," Peter piped up.

"Yeah, good luck, mate," James said. Sirius nodded in agreement, but kept suspicious eyes on Remus. Remus stared at the floor, unable to look his friends in the eyes.

"Mr. Lupin, we must be going," McGonagall said.

"Yeah," Remus agreed. He could feel the wolf stirring even stronger than before. "Bye, guys." All three of his friends offered goodbyes, and Remus followed McGonagall into the dusk on the grounds. McGonagall led the way across the rolling grass and to the Whomping Willow. She stopped just outside the reach of the swinging branches.

"I will be back to get you when the sun rises," she said. She grabbed a stick from the ground and prodded a knot near the bottom of the tree, and the branches froze. She led the way forward to a hole large enough for a grown man to climb through. "Right through here, Mr. Lupin," she instructed. She looked down at him, and her face softened. "Good luck, Mr. Lupin. Take care."

"Thanks, Professor," he mumbled, hardly able to hear himself over the wolf. Taking a deep breath, he climbed through the hole in the tree and proceeded into the darkness beyond.

* * *

"I hope his mum's okay," James said as the three boys ascended the stairs, on their way to the Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah," Peter agreed.

"I dunno," Sirius said. James's brow furrowed.

"You don't know if you want his mum to be okay?" he asked disbelievingly.

"No, not that," Sirius answered quickly. "I want her to get better…if she's really sick."

"What do you mean if she's sick?" James questioned. "He just told us she was."

"Yeah, but isn't it kinda weird that she's all of a sudden sick?" Sirius pointed out. "I mean, we haven't heard anything about her at all, and now she's suddenly sick. Isn't that a little weird?"

"Maybe she just got sick," Peter said simply.

"It might be," James said. "She might have gotten sick today."

"Yeah, I guess," Sirius consented half-heartedly. He didn't for a second believe what Remus had said.

_I've lied enough to my parents to know a liar when I see one_, he thought to himself as the boys arrived at the common room. _And Remus was lying. There's something else going on with that guy, and I'm gonna figure it out,_ he promised. _Sooner or later, I'll figure it out._

_

* * *

_

Liz climbed the stairs to the dormitory slowly, her sadness weighing her down. She knew how much Remus went through on these nights; at home she could hear his screams in the night, could practically feel the walls vibrating with his pain.

And it was all her fault. If only she hadn't been so stupid, so foolish, so selfish…

She pushed open the door to the dormitory and stepped inside. Lily was sitting on her bed, scribbling away at some parchment, while Becca was stretched out across hers, wearing glasses for the first time since Liz had known her, reading a green book of which Liz couldn't see the title. Trying not to be noticed, Liz walked towards her bed. It was only a little after 5 o'clock, but all Liz wanted to do was curl under her blankets and forget what she knew was going on with her cousin.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Becca asked. She had put down her book and was looking at Liz worriedly. Lily also looked up and frowned. Liz attempted a smile at her friends.

"Nothing," she lied, not looking them in the eyes. Bec and Lily exchanged glances.

"Are you sure everything's alright?" Lily asked, her voice heavy with concern. "You look kinda upset."

"Well, it's just…" She could feel Lily's piercing green eyes and Becca's deep brown ones staring at her, and she felt a stab of guilt about lying to her newfound friends. But it was Remus's secret, and she had promised she would never tell. "My aunt's sick, and I'm a little worried."

"Is it anything bad?" Becca asked.

"I…I don't think so," Liz answered, beginning to wish she had stayed downstairs. "Remus went home to see her, so I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I hope so," Lily said. Liz just nodded and fell onto her bed. She opened her Transfiguration book to do homework, but couldn't concentrate. Her gaze kept drifting out the window, as if she could somehow see Remus in the darkening sky. _Take care_, she thought out at him. _I'm sorry._

_

* * *

_

After climbing through the hole, Remus slid down a slight slope. He could feel dirt crumbling beneath him as he hit the bottom and stood up. A tunnel led the way forward, and he followed it, the top brushing his hair with earth. The tunnel seemed to last forever, especially with all the noise echoing around in his head.

"THIS IS IT, BOY!" the wolf screamed. Remus could feel it inside, ready to jump out and devour all that he was, make him into a monster. "THERE'S NO HIDING FROM ME NOW! YOU'RE MINE…!"

Desperate, Remus began to run. If only he could get away from that voice, he would be okay. But the wolf followed him, feeding off of the fear of the little boy.

"THERE'S NO HIDING FROM ME, YOU FOOL! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE…!"

Remus reached the end of the tunnel and crawled through another hole. Panting, sweating, tears running from his eyes, he stood up and surveyed his surroundings. It looked like an old house of some kind. The windows were all boarded up, and dust hung heavily in the air. It had furniture, it looked like a living room…

_Oh no,_ Remus thought frantically. _What if there are people in here?_

"ALL THE BETTER!" the wolf howled. "LET THEM BE HERE! LET THEM SEE YOU FOR WHAT YOU REALLY ARE, A FOUL MONSTER…!"

"Hello?" Remus called, looking around. "Is there anyone here?" Trying to ignore the never-ending cries of the wolf, he sprinted up the stairs. He checked in every room; there was no one else in the house.

"JUST AS WELL!" the wolf screamed. "NO ONE CAN HELP YOU NOW…!"

Frightened, Remus sat down on the floor in the upstairs corridor. He was shaking, his teeth chattering uncontrollably. He pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them tightly, letting the tears flow.

"Please…just leave me alone...I didn't do anything wrong, please…" he begged the wolf.

"YOU HAVEN'T LEARNED YET?" it sneered. "NOTHING CAN CONTROL ME! NOTHING CAN DEFEAT ME! AND NOW, YOU'RE MINE…!"

Remus felt goose bumps start to rise up all over his body, his hair start to stand on end.

"No...no…" He jumped up and ran to one of the windows. Visible in between two of the boards, above the rooftops of a small town below, was the glowing orb that haunted all of Remus's nightmares. The wolf immediately howled, and Remus fell to his knees as pain tore through his entire body.

"NO! Please no! I didn't do anything, please!" he pleaded with the invisible enemy inside of him. "Just leave me alone!" He could feel his body changing, stretching. His bones reset themselves, snapping and realigning so that he needed to lean on all four of his limbs. His entire being screamed to be released from this torture, to be free from the pain.

He was becoming a monster.

"Please, just let me be me, anything but this…"

"TONIGHT IS MY NIGHT!" the wolf screamed at him.

"No…please…" Agony tore at him. Remus tried to hold on to himself, to his body, to his life. To the memories of his new friends, of the things he was learning in classes, of anything that belonged to him and not to the wolf…

"Noo...!" Remus started to scream, but his voice was cut off by a piercing howl.

"IT'S USELESS!" the wolf howled. "SO LONG, LITTLE BOY…!"

And after that, Remus remembered nothing.

* * *

The wizarding village of Hogsmeade was usually pretty quiet at night. Once the stores closed, the village settled down, and the inhabitants of the houses could spend their nights sleeping peacefully.

That night was different, though. Todd McRobbyn sat straight up in bed as a howl echoed past his house. He jogged to his window and looked out, to the old house at the end of the street. It had been abandoned for years. The windows were boarded up, along with the doors. There were tales that at one time it had been haunted; a friend of a friend of the storyteller had seen someone murdered in there or something like that. It was all rubbish; everyone in the town knew that.

Except now Todd was beginning to believe those stories. What else besides ghosts could be causing those horrible screams and howls, the crashes and slams that echoed down the once quiet street of Hogsmeade? It sure sounded like something was dying in there now.

"Todd?" his wife called groggily from bed. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Todd answered. "Just go back to bed." She didn't answer. He spared one last look at the house at the end of the road, almost glowing in the light of the full moon. There was something going on in there, and Todd felt that he'd be better off if he never found out what it was.

* * *

Todd McRobbyn wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping that night. For a reason beyond her comprehension, Becca Potter lay awake, staring at the canopy above her, wondering why in Merlin's name she couldn't sleep.

_I haven't had any problems before_, she thought grouchily. _Why is tonight any different?_

She rolled over and peered through the curtains around her bed. The full moon shined in through the window, casting a glow about the room. She shivered a little and turned over.

_It looks so mean_, she thought, though she wasn't sure why the moon looked mean. After all, it was only the moon. _Maybe I'm just weird_.

She sighed and rolled over again, bored but not wanting to get out of bed. She was comfortable, she was tired….she just couldn't sleep. She closed her eyes, set on getting at least some sleep that night.

As she attempted to drift off, she heard the bed to her left shift slightly and a small sigh come from the direction of Liz's bed. _Well, I guess I'm not the only one having trouble sleeping_.

* * *

Dawn came, and a lone figure walked across the Hogwart's grounds. She had a swift step; she always had. The quicker things got done, the more things could be done, that was her motto. She approached the newest addition to the grounds and prodded the knot at the bottom of the tree. The branches stopped, and she leaned down at the hole that had appeared at the base.

"Mr. Lupin?" Professor McGonagall called. There was no answer. "Remus?" she tried, but still nothing. Fear beginning to rise in her stomach, she crawled through the hole and slid into the tunnel below.

She had never known anyone else like Remus, she realized as she bent over and made her way through the low tunnel. Aside from what she'd read in a few books, she had no idea what to expect when she entered the Shrieking Shack looking for the young werewolf. _I only hope he's okay…_

She emerged from the tunnel and into the dark living room of the Shack. "Mr. Lupin?" she called into the darkness. She heard a slight moan from her right, and turned in that direction. "Mr.…Oh Merlin…"

Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. The little boy was curled into a ball in a corner, collapsed on the floor, in a puddle of his own blood. His robes were in shreds, and large gashes were visible across most of his body. Perhaps most terrifying at all to the Professor as stared, transfixed, at the young boy, was that his eyes were closed.

"Remus," she said softly, dropping to her knees beside him. She couldn't tell if he was breathing. _Oh Merlin, please don't let him be…_

And then, as if in answer to her silent prayer, the boy coughed. His entire body shook with the force of the cough, and a drop of blood slid down his chin. McGonagall shook off her shock and drew out her wand. She quickly conjured a stretcher and a blanket for the boy and levitated him out of the Shack and back into the tunnel.

"You're going to be all right, Remus," she told him, unsure of whether he could even hear her. "You're going to be fine."

As she hurried back across the sunlit lawns, she wondered if she had just made a promise she couldn't keep.


	7. Suspicions and Sorrows

A/N: I'm back! Yeah, it's been a bit, but hey, what can I say, school sucks. A few announcements:

I fixed the formatting! Thanks a ton to Breetanya Violet, who showed me what to do. All of the former chapters have been reformatted and reposted.

Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on when you ask me, I found this wonderful website online called the Harry Potter Lexicon. It has EVERYTHING that's ever been proven as a fact from the HP books. The downside to that is that some of my canon was off, and since I'm trying to keep this as close to canon as possible, I had to do some serious rewriting. There were a few changes made in every chapter, either for grammar and such or for canon problems. The biggest changes were in chapter 3, which I would recommend everyone re-reading: the fight with Malfoy had to be changed completely, because I found out that Malfoy was a seventh year when these guys were first years, so I introduced a new villain who WILL play a major role later in the story. Also, the conversation between Sirius and James at the end had to be changed. Other than that, the changes were mostly small stuff, but you might wanna go back and re-read, just in case.

And how could I forget my awesome reviewers! Liz Black, sorry, this one isn't that much happier, but the happiness is coming! PS-Learn how to spell cough. MosingCode, good eye, that "I'm sorry" will come into play later in the story, don't worry! And Breetanya Violet, thanks again for the formatting thing, and be happy, the wolf only has 2 or 3 lines in this one! YAY! Thanks so much you guys, you make it worth taking the time to write!

And now, finally, on to the actual story, before I start getting things thrown at me. I was psyched for this one…the first page of chapter 7 is the 50th page of my story! REJOICE! Anyway, I don't own anything you recognize, but Becca is mine, Liz is my cousin's but I'm stealing her, and the ideas are mine. Enjoy!

Sammy Solo

* * *

For what felt like an eternity but could have been only an instant, he wasn't sure if he was dead or alive. Through the haze that clouded his brain, he couldn't even remember his own name. He knew that he was; who or what he was, he couldn't quite grasp.

And he kept hearing voices. There were four, as far as he could tell, being, as he was, not dead and not alive. He couldn't hear full sentences, nor could he tell if he was really hearing anything at all.

"-should have seen the Shack-"

"-nearly killed him-"

"-must wait to speak to him-"

"-thirty more days…"

And then the pain hit. His whole body ached, and different areas positively screamed in agony.

Oh yes, he was alive.

He took a deep breath, remembering that being alive meant he had to have air, but immediately regretted it as pain tore through his chest and coughs rocked his body. Tears welled up in his eyes and spilled over onto his cheeks. As the coughing stopped, the pain remained.

Somewhere in his mind, he thought it might have been easier if he had just been dead.

"Mr. Lupin, are you alright?"

With his eyes closed he couldn't see who had spoken, but hearing his name was like pulling a trigger in his head. A whirlwind of images flared through his mind. A dark living room…the moving tree…Sirius's suspicious eyes…Liz's solemn face…countless nights under the full moon…a scream from the forest…and those vicious yellow eyes…

"NO!" he screamed. He sat straight up and his eyes shot open. "Leave me alone! I didn't do anything! I didn't…" He ran out of air. He was panting, sweating, and pain pulsed through his body. His eyes came into focus as a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders.

"Please, Mr. Lupin, lie down." Remus_--Yes, that's my name, Remus Lupin_-- looked up and blinked into the face of Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse.

"Wh-where am I?" he forced out. His mouth was dry, his throat raw, and as he spoke, he felt like he was swallowing shards of glass.

"You're in the hospital wing, Mr. Lupin. Please, lie down." He allowed the pressure on his shoulders to force him back down onto the bed.

"You gave us a quite a scare, young man," Professor Dumbledore said, coming to stand next to Remus's bed. "How are you feeling?"

Try as he might, Remus couldn't find a way to express his physical pain or his mental instability, so instead he licked his parched lips and croaked out, "Thirsty." Immediately, Madam Pomfrey hurried from his side and into a back room. Professor Dumbledore chuckled and sat down on the edge of Remus's bed. Behind him, Professor McGonagall could just be seen, wringing her hands nervously. Madam Pomfrey returned, carrying a glass of water. Remus forced himself onto his elbows and swallowed the entire cup in one go. The water was cold, extinguishing the fire burning in his throat. When it was gone, he took in a deep breath and stared longingly into the empty glass. Madam Pomfrey took it and smiled down at him.

"Perhaps I'll bring a bigger glass," she said, and disappeared again. Dumbledore turned back to his young charge.

"You had quite a night," he commented. "Are your transformations always this bad?" Remus swallowed painfully and tried to answer. He got as far as "Ye-" before he cringed and tried to swallow again. Dumbledore laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, we'll wait until you're feeling a bit better," he said. Remus nodded thankfully and lay back on the bed. Dumbledore smiled and stood, approaching Professor McGonagall and starting a conversation in hushed tones. Remus was trying to tune into it, but Madam Pomfrey came back and stood in his view of the two teachers. She handed him a considerably larger glass, and he drank most of it down, gasping for air as he finished. The water once again fought down the flames in his throat, and this time when he tried to talk it was a lot easier.

"Thank you," he said, his voice hoarse but not painfully so. Madam Pomfrey nodded and took the glass from him, setting it on the nightstand. "I-I'm ready to talk now, Professor, if you want," Remus added, able to see Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall now that Madam Pomfrey had stepped aside. Dumbledore smiled comfortingly and sat back down on the edge of Remus's bed.

"I'm ready whenever you are, Mr. Lupin," he said. Remus nodded in response. Dumbledore smiled again. "Mr. Lupin, are your transformations always this bad?" he asked.

"Usually, yeah," Remus replied, keeping his eyes fixed on the sheets in front of him. "Sometimes it can be worse, if Mum or Dad or Liz are around it gets worse, but usually it's just like this…" He trailed off, not quite sure what to say next. The old man nodded slowly, as if turning it all over in his head. Finally he took a deep breath and smiled once again down at the young boy.

"Well, I believe that if we have Madam Pomfrey take one more look at you, then we'll leave you to it. I'll inform your instructors that you won't be in class today, and you may spend the day resting. Good day, Mr. Lupin." He turned to go, but Remus called out, and he turned back around.

"Professor, I…I think that maybe if I could just have a little time to get some sleep, I'd be okay to go to some of my classes…if that's okay…" he trailed off again, staring at the floor.

"I don't think that's really a good id-" Madam Pomfrey began, but Dumbledore cut her off.

"That will be fine, Mr. Lupin, whatever you believe you are ready for," he said. Remus looked up at the smiling Headmaster and grinned for the first time in days.

"Thank you, sir," he said gratefully. Dumbledore nodded and strode out, McGonagall following close behind. Madam Pomfrey bustled over, muttering about not being able to care for her patients as she examined Remus. When all was done, he lay back on the sheets, knowing that he needed at least a few hours of sleep to be able to do anything today. Quietly, in the back of his head, the fourth voice continued to whisper.

"Thirty more days, boy, and I'll be back…"

* * *

"Albus, with all due respect, you must be mad," McGonagall said as she followed Dumbledore from the hospital wing. "There is no way that attending classes can be good for that boy!"

"It is his decision, Minerva," Dumbledore responded calmly, continuing his walk. "He knows his own boundaries."

"He's eleven years old!" McGonagall protested. "How can he possibly know what's good for him?"

"He must learn. Perhaps more than any of his peers, Remus Lupin must learn what he is capable of very soon. Let him try. He is a smart boy; if he begins to feel ill, he knows that he will be excused from classes."

McGonagall still didn't look convinced, but she bit back her argument. What was done was done, whether or not she agreed with it. But she had a feeling that if Dumbledore had seen Remus Lupin the way he had been, had found him in that shack in a pool of his own blood, he might have changed his mind.

* * *

A few hours later, Remus took a deep breath and pushed open the door of the Transfiguration classroom. All eyes turned to him, and he felt blood rush to his cheeks as he closed the door behind him. He muttered an apology to Professor McGonagall, though he knew it was unnecessary, and dropped into his seat next to Peter. McGonagall continued with her lesson, and James and Sirius immediately turned to face him.

"Welcome back, mate," Sirius said, smiling.

"Yeah, good to have you," James said. "How's your mum?"

Remus smiled at the warm welcome of his two friends, but it fell away as he realized that he had to lie to them again. "She's okay," he answered, not being able to look them in the eyes. "She was feeling a little better, and she didn't want me to miss too many classes, so she told me to come back."

"You look like you had a rough night," Sirius commented, the suspicious glint back in his grey eyes.

"Y-yeah, I didn't sleep much," Remus said, eyes fixed on his desk.

"Well, did you-"

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, if you please, I am trying to conduct a class," McGonagall interrupted. James rolled his eyes and turned around. Sirius followed suit, sighing dramatically. When he was facing front again, he waved a hand and said, "Alright, continue."

The class giggled as McGonagall shot a quick glare at Sirius, then continued her lesson. Remus pulled out quill and parchment and started taking notes, fighting off the soreness and fatigue that plagued his body but certainly glad to be back with his friends.

* * *

"You don't think it's weird at all?" Sirius asked, studying the chess board in front of him.

"Knight to E3. No, I don't. Of course he's being distant, his mum's sick, he's probably worried," James answered, smirking as his knight put Sirius's queen in danger.

"Castle to E3," Sirius countered, and watched as his castle knocked James's knight to pieces and dragged them off the board. "But you'd think that if his mum was sick, he would have spent more time with her. I mean, he left last night and came back this morning. How much time did he really get with her?"

As James contemplated both his next move and his response to the question, Sirius looked over to Remus. He was talking to Liz in quiet tones, presumably about his mum's condition. But Sirius wasn't so sure. Remus's excuse for not sleeping much may have been okay for James and Peter, but Sirius didn't buy it. He didn't just look tired; he looked like he was in pain. There had to be something else going on.

"King to A4," James concluded. "You heard him, he said his mum was feeling better, and she didn't want him to miss school. What's so wrong with that?"

"Queen to A5," Sirius said. "That's mate, mate." James looked incredulously at the board, not believing that Sirius had actually beaten him. "And I'm not saying that there's anything wrong with it. It just seems kinda weird for him to only go home for one night, you know?"

"Yeah sure," James agreed, not sounding like he was really agreeing at all.

"My turn, I called winner!" Peter said, jumping up from his spot in front of the fireplace and standing next to James, practically jumping up and down with anticipation. James ran his hands through his hair, finally accepted his defeat, and stood up so Peter could sit down.

A few minutes later, Sirius had beaten Peter. He looked over again towards Remus in time to see Liz give him a hug and wave at the guys. Sirius grinned and waved back, then watched as she ascended the stairs to the girls' dorm.

"Remus!" James called. The other boy joined them at the table. "C'mon, mate, someone has to be able to beat Sirius."

"I'll try," Remus said, smiling and sitting down across from Sirius. Sirius observed him closely as the game progressed, watching for any hint of what was really going on. He didn't know why, but something in him told him that Remus was lying about something. _And I'm going to find out what_.

Remus and Sirius came to a stalemate about half an hour later, and the boys decided to retire for the night.

* * *

Liz pushed open the door to the girls' dorm quietly and closed it softly behind her. The drapes around Becca's bed were already closed; Liz had the feeling she was fast asleep. Apparently she hadn't slept well the night before either. Lily was lying on her bed, nose buried in a book, but she smiled and waved as Liz walked in. Liz smiled back, then changed into her pajamas and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she returned to the room, Lily had put the book away and was getting ready for bed herself. Liz whispered a goodnight that Lily returned, and both girls closed the curtains around them.

Once again, though, Liz was having trouble sleeping. _Remus is okay, I should just get some sleep_, she tried to convince herself, but still her guilt clouded her mind. After all, it had been her fault that night, if she hadn't been so damn stubborn…

She tossed and turned and finally, after too long a time staring into the darkness around her, Liz gave in to the exhaustion and fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	8. Planning

A/N: I'm back! I was intent on writing tons and tons in this story during Christmas break, but for some odd reason, being home is more hectic than being in school! But here's the next chapter, and it's the longest one in a while! 8 pages, opposed to the last chapter, which was only 4. Also, the whole story itself is up to 64 pages in my MSWord document. YAY for long stories!

And of course, I have to thank my loyal reviewers. Breetanya: thanks for the review, and I can't wait for July 16th (but you already knew that, I see you everyday) And I'm not gonna say anything else, since we already discussed it all. ILuvMoony: So do I! He's my favorite character! Glad you found my story and liked it, and hope you enjoy this chapter too! Mosing-Code: What would I do without you! You'll find out about Liz eventually. DON7L37M3G37M3: I'm just gonna call you Don from now on. Thanks for jumping into the story, glad you like it!

Also, if any of you would like to get deeper into my mind (though I'm not sure why you would), I have a weblog now! Check it out at and my username is Becca Lupin…but that doesn't necessarily give anything away, never fear!

Okay, enough from me, here's the story. Once again I don't own HP, but I do own Bec and Liz, who aren't really in this one, but what can I say? I also own my ideas…and that's all we really need, isn't it? Wow, that was deep…now….STORY!

Sammy Solo

* * *

Between schoolwork and the fun of new friends, time started to fly for the first years. Adding to the excitement, quidditch season had started, and the entire school was getting into the spirit.

"I can't wait until next year!" James exclaimed after one particularly exciting match in which Gryffindor had crushed Hufflepuff. "Just wait until I get onto that field! They won't know what hit them!"

"Not if I beat you in tryouts," Becca challenged.

"No way!" James argued. "I'm gonna be the best chaser this school has ever seen!"

"Not once they—" Bec started to fight back, but Sirius cut her off.

"What're you fighting about?" he asked. "There's more than one position open next year. There's two seventh year chases and one beater that are graduating this year."

"Even better!" James added excitedly. "They'll really be in trouble with two Potters on the field. Are you gonna tryout, Sirius?" he asked his friend.

Sirius shrugged. "I dunno, maybe," he said nonchalantly.

"Do you think I could play?" Peter piped up hopefully from behind the other three. Sirius looked at him skeptically out of the corner of his eye, but James figured he deserved a little encouragement.

"Sure, mate, why not? Tryout, you never know," he said, though he secretly doubted Peter would be any good. The first years had flying lessons now with the quidditch referee, Professor Volar, and Peter hadn't exactly gotten off to a good start. The first time he had sat on a broomstick, the flying implement had taken off without him, dropping him on his rear and forcing the instructor to go on a ten minute chase to attempt to bring the broom back to the ground. The class had had a good laugh, but neither the Volar nor Peter had looked particularly amused.

"See you guys later!" Becca called, jogging to catch up with Lily and Liz. She looked really tired; she said she hadn't slept at all last night. James just hoped she was feeling okay.

The three boys continued on in silence, lost in their own dreams about quidditch glory. Remus had gone home to see his mother again last night, a sad fact since he had missed the game this morning.

"I thought you said she was feeling better?" Sirius had asked when Remus told them he was leaving.

"She was," Remus had explained. "But she's not one hundred percent better, and since it's the weekend, and we don't have a lot of homework, I thought I should go home and see her." He hadn't looked too happy to be going, though. He had sat and talked with Liz for about ten minutes before he had left, both of them looking rather sorrowful.

"You know, that still bugs me," Sirius said, as if reading James's thoughts.

"What does?" Peter asked.

"The thing with Remus's mum," Sirius answered. "I mean, Remus and Liz looked awful last night."

"She's sick, mate, I don't think they should be too happy about it," James defended.

"Well, yeah, but Remus said she was feeling better. It's not like she's dying or anything," Sirius argued back. As much as he wanted to stand up for Remus, James couldn't think of a good reason to. The fact that Remus had left school twice in the last two months for a sick mum who was apparently not sick enough to require him to stay home had James wondering too. After all, if his mum was sick, he thought he would want to be there with her. And why wasn't Liz going to see her? It was her aunt; you'd think she'd be worried too.

"I dunno," James finally admitted. "Maybe it's just the way his family works."

"I think he's hiding something," Sirius said. James frowned at his friend.

"Hiding something?" he repeated. "What?"

"If I knew it wouldn't be hidden," Sirius answered. "But there's something else going on with him, I know it."

The thoughts continued to run through James's head as they came to the portrait of the fat lady. "Toad's breath," James muttered, still in his own world of thought. His thoughts were cut off, however, when he entered the common room to see that Remus had returned. Remus was hugging Liz tightly with an encouraging smile as the boys walked in, and as soon as he was done talking with his cousin he turned to the guys.

"How was the game?" Remus asked.

"Wicked," James answered.

"Yeah, we killed them!" Peter agreed enthusiastically.

"Shame you missed it," Sirius commented offhandedly.

"So how's your mum?" James asked quickly. Remus didn't look to James like he was up to facing an interrogation. There were dark circles under his eyes and a definite pallor to his face.

"She's okay," Remus said, his eyes immediately dropping to the floor. "She was feeling better this morning, but I might go home again in a few weeks if she's not totally better."

Sirius opened his mouth to speak, and James was afraid he was going to start asking questions. Instead, he changed the subject completely. "You know what we need to forget about all this stuff with sick mums and schoolwork?" he asked no one in particular. "A prank!"

"Prank?" James repeated. "Like what?"

"Something…something big," Sirius said thoughtfully. "Something everyone'll see…something at the Halloween feast!"

"In front of the whole school?" Remus asked apprehensively. "Won't we get caught?"

"No one will know it's us," Sirius explained.

"How?" Peter asked, sounding excited. Sirius opened his mouth, closed it again, and shrugged.

"I dunno," he said simply. "But we have about two weeks, we'll think of something."

And think they did. Remus said he wanted to take a nap, and when he came back to the common room the other three boys were gathered around one of the tables in the corner. Crumpled and scribbled pieces of paper lay strewn across the table and a few had toppled onto the floor.

"Any luck?" Remus asked as he approached. The three boys jumped and scrambled for the papers. They glanced up with their best innocent smiles, but quickly relaxed when they saw it was just Remus.

"Merlin, I thought you were a prefect or something," James said with a sigh of relief. Remus picked up one of the crumpled papers and squinted to read through the scribbles.

"Not like anyone could say that you're doing anything wrong," Remus commented. "You can't read anything anyway. I guess you didn't come up with anything?"

"Sure, we came up with plenty," Sirius said, casually leaning back on two legs of his chair and clasping his hands behind his head. "But James is being too picky."

"I'm not picky," James defended. "But I know that none of us want to get caught. Everything you came up with we'd have to do in the Great Hall, and everyone'll see us do it."

"What if we do something before the feast?" Peter suggested hopefully.

"Well, we can't plant anything, or else the professors or prefects will find it and we won't get a chance to do anything," James pointed out.

"Maybe…the food?" Remus offered. "Something about the food?" He immediately regretted saying something. After all, Professor Dumbledore had let Remus into Hogwarts on his own good graces, and here he was, helping his friends break the rules. His doubts faded, however, as Sirius's chair suddenly slammed back onto four legs and its occupant leaned forward excitedly.

"That's it!" he cried. "We'll charm the food!"

"Do you even know how or where they make the food?" James asked. "'Cuz I don't." Sirius thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers as his face brightened with an idea.

"I have an older cousin in seventh year," Sirius said. "I'll just ask her."

"A cousin?" James repeated doubtfully, remembering what his father had told him in Diagon Alley about the Black family.

"Yeah, but she's like me, not like the rest of my family," Sirius assured. "She's in Ravenclaw. But once we find out where the food is, what do we do with it?" As if on instinct, Sirius, James, and Peter all turned to look at Remus. After all, he had come up with the idea of the food; he could surely come up with something brilliant to do with it.

"Um…" Remus struggled to think of something that wouldn't disappoint his friends. "I guess I could look in the library for a book that could help us."

"Brilliant!" Sirius said. "You do that, I'll find out where we're going, and the school will never know what hit it."

* * *

"Andy! Andy! HEY ANDROMEDA!" Sirius yelled over the heads of the crowd in the Entrance Hall. The tall, dark-haired girl finally turned around, and her face lit up in a smile as she saw her younger cousin.

"Sirius!" she called, pushing her way through the crowd. As soon as she was close enough she embraced him in a hug, then punched him playfully on the arm. "What, you ignore your older cousins now?" she asked mock-seriously. "I haven't seen you since the first week!"

"Hey, I'm a busy man," Sirius responded with an air of pomp. "Anyway, I need to ask you a question."

"Come over here, I can barely hear you," she said, leading the way out of the crowd and to the right of the doors of the Great Hall. "Breakfast time is not the smartest time of day to try to have a conversation around here. So, what do you need?"

"Where do they make the food around here?" Sirius asked. Andromeda shot him a suspicious look.

"Why do you want to know?" she questioned in return.

"Oh, just curious," Sirius answered, showing his best innocent face. Andromeda sighed.

"If anyone asks, you didn't hear this from me," she instructed. Sirius nodded, and followed as she led the way through a door to the right of the Great Hall. Finally, everything for this prank was starting to fall into place.

* * *

Remus perused the shelves of the library, looking for anything that would help with this prank. He still wasn't sure he should be helping at all, what with how kind Dumbledore had been with him and all.

"Good, give the old man a reason to kick you out," sneered the wolf. The voice was just a whisper in the back of Remus's mind, but it still sent chills down his spine. "You think helping the boys with this prank will make them accept you more? How ridiculous! When they find out what you are, they'll still going to know that you're a monster, and never speak to you again. It's only a matter of time…"

Remus shook his head and concentrated on the titles in front of him. His eyes scanned the spines of the books until he spotted one that looked promising. He pulled the book off of the shelve and blew dust off the cover, revealing red binding with the title written in bold green letters: _The Joke Is On Them: 1,001 Goofs for the Everyday Prankster. _

Remus flipped open the book and glanced at a few of the pages, covered with lists of ingredients and instructions on how to perform spells. He smiled to himself, satisfied that he had done his job, and took the book to the front counter.

"Checking out?" the librarian asked harshly. An elderly woman, she was rather intimidating, and Remus simply nodded and handed her the book. She glared at him suspiciously over the rim of her glasses, but nevertheless stamped the book and handed it back to Remus. "It's due back in three weeks."

"Thank you," Remus said, and quickly turned and strode from the library, eager to show his friends what he had come up with. He found the four of them gathered around the same table in the common room, Sirius excitedly describing something to the other two. Peter pointed as Remus approached, and Sirius turned around and grinned broadly.

"Good, you're back!" Sirius exclaimed standing up. "C'mon, I have to show you guys what Andy showed me." He led the way out of the common room. James and Peter followed, and Remus turned on his heel and did the same.

"Did you find anything?" James asked Remus as they started descending the stairs. Remus nodded and held out the book. Taking it, James flipped through the first few pages, grinning as he did. "Remus, this is great! There's enough pranks in here to last us til seventh year!"

"Excellent!" Sirius called over his shoulder. "We'll be set for life!" James grinned and handed the book back to Remus as they boys stepped off of the staircase and into the Entrance Hall. "Wait til you guys see it, it's great!" Sirius said, leading the way to a door off to the right. He eagerly pulled open the door and led his friends down a corridor until they came to a painting of a bowl of fruit. "Gentlemen," Sirius said with a mock bow. "I proudly present: the kitchens."

The other three boys exchanged quick, confused glances. "That's great, mate," James said. "But…um…how do we get in?"

"Watch and learn, chaps, watch and learn," Sirius said with a smirk. He reached out and started rubbing his fingers along the pear in the painting. After a few seconds, the pear started to shake and giggle. A small handle formed, and Sirius stopped tickling and turned the knob. The door swung open to reveal a room of semi-organized chaos. House elves were running everywhere, cleaning dishes or preparing food. The boys stood there for only a few seconds before one of the elves noticed that they were there, and she seemed intent on letting the whole school in on the secret.

"Master Sirius has returned!" she squealed loudly. Immediately, a dozen elves crowded around Sirius, shoving food into his hands and pockets and chattering wildly.

"Guys, these are my friends James, Remus, and Peter," Sirius introduced, practically shouting to be heard over the cacophony of the elves. A sea of small bodies and large eyes engulfed the other boys as well, clearly excited by the company. The boys enjoyed being spoiled for a good while, staying to explore the whole area of the kitchens. They had a bit of a hard time leaving, as every elf in the kitchens seemed to have his or her heart set on keeping them there until they were practically exploding with food. Pockets overflowing with sweets and other such paraphernalia, they finally made it back to the door. Peter scrambled out first, followed by Remus and James. Sirius stood on the threshold of the portrait and bowed to the house elves, who all bowed back.

"We shall return!" Sirius announced triumphantly, and all of the elves cheered. With a broad grin, Sirius let the portrait swing closed behind him and joined his friends in the hallway.

"Well, they're a happy bunch," James commented after the door had closed.

"Yeah, they got all excited like that when me and Andy came down here too," Sirius agreed. "Did you guys see the four big tables?" The other three nodded. "They make the food, then put it right onto the table and it goes straight up."

"That's great!" James said. "All we have to do is figure out which one is the Slytherin table, and we won't have to worry about pranking anyone else."

"Now all we need to figure out is what we're gonna do to them," Sirius said as he pushed open the door that led back into the Entrance Hall.

"What you'll be doing to whom?" asked a drawling voice as soon as they stepped through the door. The four boys glanced up, past the gleaming Head Boy badge and embroidered Slytherin seal, into a pale face. Bleach blonde hair fell into icy blue eyes as a smile crept across thin lips. "My my, four Gryffindors out after hours. What is a responsible Head Boy to do?"

"It's not after hours," Sirius retorted. "We've still got ten minutes."

"And you could not make it back to your common room in ten minutes, I'm sure," the older boy said slowly.

"You don't even know where the Gryffindor common room is!" Sirius argued. "It could be right down the hall for all you know!"

"What is it you were doing here anyway, cousin?" the Slytherin asked. Sirius glowered as the boy addressed his as "cousin." Remus realized that this must have been one of the "Slytherin gits" of his family that Sirius was always complaining about.

"Just out for a walk," James answered quickly, seeing that if he let Sirius talk they would probably just end up in more trouble.

"Indeed? I would suggest that you refrain from any further late night excursions." There was a hint of threat in the older boy's slow drawl.

"And why is that?" Sirius asked defiantly. In response, the Slytherin held up the five fingers of his right hand, slowly lowering one at a time until only his index finger remained. He pointed this finger directly at Sirius's face. As he did, chimes began to ring out throughout the castle.

"Because," he said without moving his finger. "You are out after hours. That's twenty points…"

"What!" Sirius exploded. "We're only late because you…"

"From each of you," the Head Boy finished. "And I'm being lenient. Now, get to your common room before I catch you out again." He moved his finger and smiled triumphantly down at Sirius. "It was lovely to see you again, cousin." With a final glare at the other three boys, he turned on his heel and stalked away towards the dungeons. Sirius looked like he was about to follow and tear him apart, but James grabbed his arm and started dragging him up the stairs. Peter followed immediately, looking quite scared. Remus let his eyes linger a little longer on the spot where the Slytherin had disappeared, then followed his friends. From behind, he saw Sirius wrench his arm from James's grip. Remus was afraid that Sirius would try to go after his cousin, but instead he sped up his pace and ascended the steps even faster. The other three struggled to keep up.

Still trailing behind, Remus stepped through the portrait hole in time to see Sirius fly up the dormitory steps, James following. Seconds later, a door slammed from above. Remus was about to follow him, but he felt a hand grab his arm.

"What's wrong with him?" Liz asked, here eyes focused on the steps.

"He had an argument," Remus answered simply, not wanting to go into any detail about the prank and not sure that Sirius would want him telling anyone how bad his family was.

"Oh," Liz said. Over her shoulder, Remus could see Becca and Lily looking on curiously.

"I'm sure he'll be okay," Remus said a little louder so the other girls could hear. They both smiled in thanks, and he felt his chest jump suddenly. He smiled in return, then looked back to the steps. "I should go make sure everything's alright."

Liz nodded. "I'll see you later." Remus bid her goodbye and walked toward the steps. Peter was standing at the bottom, looking nervously upwards.

"D-do you think we should follow them?" he asked. Remus admitted that he was hesitant; the look on Sirius's face had been a little…well, scary. But Sirius was his friend, and he wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Yeah," Remus said, giving Peter an encouraging smile. "Let's go help our friend."

* * *

James was about half way up the stairs when the door slammed. He knew that Sirius was angry, but James wanted to make sure he was okay. He finished climbing the stairs, took a deep breath, and tentatively pushed open the door. "Sirius?" he called into the dark room. He looked around and spotted the form of his friend, silhouetted against the window, where moonlight was creeping in. "Hey, you okay mate?"

"I'm fine," Sirius answered with an air of finality and a cold edge to his voice.

"You sure?" James asked. "You had us all a little worried back there."

"I said I'm fine," Sirius snapped, turning to face James. "Is that so hard to understand?"

"Hey, I was just trying to help," James said defensively, holding up his hands in a passive gesture.

"Don't," Sirius replied, turning to continue to stare out the window.

"I know you're not like them," James offered. "We all do. Me and Remus and Peter…we know." He shrugged and turned back towards the door.

"James?" He spun back around as Sirius called his name. The other boy was facing him again, grey eyes seeming to glow in the moonlight. "If I ever get like my family, don't let me stay like that. Punch me or curse me or…or kill me or something, but don't ever let me become like them." James laughed at what he thought was a gross exaggeration, but Sirius's face was deadly serious.

"You won't be like them, mate, ever," James assured. "You're too much like you." He flashed a lopsided grin, and Sirius smiled in return.

"Thanks," Sirius said. A light knock echoed from the door.

"C'mon in," James called. Remus's face appeared at the door, with Peter looking nervously over his shoulder.

"Is everything okay?" Remus asked. James looked backed to Sirius, who nodded and smiled at his friends.

"Yeah, everything's fine," he answered. "Now, what are we just standing around for? We have a prank to plan! We have to make sure Malfoy pays for those points he took from us!" James laughed as Sirius sprinted past Remus and Peter back down the steps. It was definitely good to have his friend back.

"Wow, what did you say?" Peter asked, in awe at the sudden change in Sirius.

"He just forgot who he was for a second," James explained. "But now he's okay. Let's go help him finish this prank off, shall we?" The other two boys nodded, and together they descended back into the common room, intent on causing mischief and mayhem for the Slytherins.


	9. Halloween

A/N: I'm BAAAAAAACK! Sorry it took so long…school sucks, and I have tons of other things I'm doing too…but don't worry, regardless of all, this story will continue! Then again I'm not so sure you guys want it to…only 1 review for this one! Where is everyone! But because she was the only reviewer, I make BreetanyaViolet happy in this one: the wolf isn't in here at all! Thanks for reviewing.

Um…yeah. I own Bec, and I stole Liz and the idea for this prank from my cousin Kerry…SH! Don't tell anyone! Hope you guys enjoy, please review, and don't get mad if I don't post again for a while…being a college freshman isn't all fun and games!

Sammy Solo

* * *

Halloween morning dawned crisp and clear. The sun rose over the tops of the trees in the forbidden forest, making the fall leaves look like they were on fire. Unfortunately, no one was paying any attention. At least no one in the first year Gryffindor boys' dormitory.

"C'mon, guys, get up!" Sirius yelled, yanking back the curtains that surrounded James's bed. "It's Halloween! It's prank day!"

James groaned and rolled over, throwing his blankets over his head to shield himself from the morning light. "'S too early!" he grumbled.

"But we're going to get those Slytherin gits back!" Sirius continued to shout. He ran over and threw open Peter's curtains, then finally did the same to Remus's.

"Sirius, the prank isn't until dinner," Remus said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Who cares?" Sirius asked. "Don't you think we should test it one more time? Just to make sure it'll work?"

"No," James said, fumbling around on his bedside table for his glasses and accomplishing nothing but dropping them on the floor. He glared at the offending spectacles, then leaned as far off his bed as he could, grabbed his glasses, and scrambled back under the covers. "We tested it ten times last night, mate. It's going to work."

"You can never be too sure," Sirius argued. "I think we should try again." James sighed, threw off his blanks, and stepped into his slippers.

"Alright, let's try it again," he conceded. Sirius grinned hugely and ran back over to his section of the room. He crawled under his bed and came back out pulling a box. Situating the box in the middle of the room, he sat cross-legged next to it. James and Remus did the same.

"You didn't need all of it," James said as he settled into place.

"We're gonna need it tonight anyway, might as well have it out," Sirius said with a shrug. He pulled off the lid of the box to reveal five butterbeer bottles they had managed to swipe from the kitchens. James gingerly pulled one out and exchanged glances with the other two.

"Who gets it this time?" James asked. No one volunteered, but Sirius grinned wickedly.

"Peter's still sleeping, I say he gets," he stated. James nodded in agreement and jumped up. He led the way over to Peter's bed, where the young boy was snoring softly, his mouth hanging part of the way open. Sirius appeared at James's side, with Remus peeking over Sirius's shoulder. James uncorked the bottle and held it over Peter's mouth.

"Just a drop," Remus cautioned. "We want it to wear off really quick." James nodded and let a single drop fall from the mouth of the bottle. The boys watched their brilliance as the potion did its job. Sirius rubbed his hands together and smirked.

"They won't know what hit them," he said. "This is gonna be great."

* * *

Becca fought to hold back her laughter as she poked her head through the curtains of Lily's bed. Liz was directly across from her, only her head visible through the scarlet curtains. Bec grinned and held up one finger, quickly followed by a second, then a third.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILY!

Lily screeched in surprise and rolled to try to get away from the frightening noise that had roused her from her dreams…a roll that sent her straight into Becca.

"No, Lils, it's only...ah!" Both girls toppled to the floor. "…us," Bec finished. "Ow, Lily, that's my leg!"

Lily sat up, rubbing her right elbow. "What was that all about?" she asked, sounding angry. Before Bec could answer, Liz came rushing around the end of the bed, looking worried.

"Are you guys alright?" she asked hurriedly.

"Yeah," Becca answered. "Be better if I could move my leg."

"Serves you right," Lily said stubbornly. "You didn't have to yell like that to wake me up, I would have been just fine without…"

"We didn't yell to wake you up," Bec interrupted.

Lily stopped her tirade long enough to blink in confusion. "Then why?"

"Because it's your birthday!" Liz answered excitedly.

Lily blinked again, then smiled broadly. "It is! It's Halloween!"

"Told you it was worth yelling about," Bec said, still sounding grumpy at being fallen on and yelled at for trying to do something nice. She quickly softened up, though, as Lily pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you!" she said, then jumped up off the floor and grabbed Liz in a similar embrace. "Thanks you guys."

"Of course!" Liz said, returning the hug and smiling. "Sorry we didn't have time to get you a gift."

"Yeah, if you would have told us it was your birthday, we could have planned something better than just scaring the daylights out of you," Becca agreed, climbing to her feet.

"I know, I just didn't want you guys to make a big deal out of it," Lily explained, blushing slightly. "How did you find out anyway?" In response, Becca stepped aside, allowing Lily a clear look at her nightstand. A smile pile of packages was spread across the wooden surface, with a large envelope on top reading "Happy Birthday Lily!"

"It came really early this morning," Liz said. Lily's smile got even wider, if possible, and she ran over to her nightstand. In a matter of minutes Lily had a number of new gifts, and Becca and Liz had engaged each other in a wrapping paper war. All was wonderful, until Lily looked up at the clock.

"Oh no!" she said, causing the other two girls to stop throwing paper long enough to look over.

"What's wrong?" Liz asked.

"We're going to be late for class!" Lily exclaimed, jumping to her feet. Liz followed suit, and Bec just rolled her eyes as her two friends rushed around. Surprisingly, all three managed to get dressed and ready in time to catch a quick breakfast and then head to classes.

* * *

The day went by almost as usual. Everyone was a little more rowdy, excited for the feast. Sirius somehow found out that it was Lily's birthday, and he and James made it a point to thoroughly embarrass her by singing loudly in every class and at lunch. Finally, the last class of the day ended, leaving the boys about an hour before dinner—just enough time to put the plan into action.

"Alright…go," Sirius whispered, and the four boys made their way across the Entrance Hall, doing their best to look nonchalant. They snuck through the proper door and closed it behind them, just hoping no one saw where they went. They traversed the corridor and tickled the pear, opening the portrait to see the kitchens as they had never seen them before. There seemed to be more house elves here than there had been the last time, all bustling about madly, doing last minute preparations of the food for the feast. The boys were more than happy to be ignored, though, as they squeezed through the chaos and over to the table on the far left.

"We're sure this is it?" Remus asked nervously.

"Of course I am," Sirius said with a wave of his hand. "You think I'd risk pulling this prank on the other Gryffindors? Come on." He reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a butterbeer bottle. The other three boys did the same, and in just a few minutes they had covered every piece of food on the table with their potion.

"This is gonna be brilliant," James commented as they fought their way back out of the kitchens.

"Malfoy will regret ever messing with us," Sirius stated, a mischievous glint lighting his eyes. "Let's get up there before we miss the show."

They exited the corridor carefully, still wary of being seen, but all hope for stealth was forgotten as they saw what was happening just outside the Great Hall.

"Still hanging around with mudbloods, Potter?" a boy's voice sneered. "I would have thought you had more class than that."

"Shove off, Lestrange," they heard Becca's voice reply. The boys came fully into the Entrance Hall to see her, with Lily and Liz beside her, facing off with Rodolphus Lestrange, a tall, dark-haired Slytherin boy who was in his second year. James and Sirius immediately rushed forward.

"Ah, and here comes the older brother to save the day again," Lestrange said mockingly. "Oh, and the Black family disgrace. You Potters really do keep horrid company."

"Listen up you little—" Sirius began, but was cut off as Professor McGonagall stepped up to the group.

"Is there a problem here?" she asked, eyeing the students closely.

"Not at all, Professor," Lestrange said simply. He threw a smirk at the younger students, then turned and entered the Great Hall. McGonagall gave the group of Gryffindors one last look before following suit.

"One of these days, he's gonna get it good," Becca spat, glaring at the Slytherin's back.

James smirked and laid a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Oh don't worry, he'll get his soon enough."

Together, the seven Gryffindor first years entered the Great Hall and took their usual seats. The food looked and smelled delicious, and, enticed, everyone in the Great Hall dug in. The boys ate as well, but kept their eyes focused on the Slytherins, who were also eating their fill.

After ten minutes, though, the boys were starting to worry. "Why hasn't it worked yet?" James whispered to Sirius nervously.

"Don't worry, it will," Sirius assured. "It's mixed in with the food, it'll take a little longer."

As if on cue, a loud _Pop!_ echoed across the Great Hall. All eyes turned to the Slytherin table, where, with a series of _Pop!_s, all of the Slytherin students were transformed into…

"Pumpkins!" Becca asked disbelievingly, eyes wide. "That's brilliant!"

Laughter cascaded through the Great Hall, stemming from students as well as a few teachers. Madam Pomfrey looked horrorstricken, probably thinking of all the work she'd have to do that night. Sirius looked up at the teacher's table, laughing even harder as he saw Professor McGonagall trying to hide her smirk.

"Silence!" Professor Dumbledore's voice resounded through the Great Hall. The laughter slowly died away as everyone did their best not to look at the Slytherin table. "I would like to thank these pranksters for this…festive treat," he commented with the slightest hint of amusement. "However, should I get word of who is responsible for this act, they will be punished severely. Tricks and pranks against fellow students will not be tolerated in my school. Now, if Madam Pomfrey wouldn't mind, I'd like to have my Slytherin students back as quickly as possible." The harried nurse nodded and made her way to the Slytherin table. Immediately the Great Hall broke into a mixture of laughter and conversation.

"I wonder who it was," Liz thought out loud.

"They're going to be in a lot of trouble if they get caught," Lily pointed out.

"Who cares?" Becca said. "I'd take a few weeks of detention to watch Lestrange get turned into a pumpkin again!"

And as they debated, the four Gryffindor first year boys sat in silence, proud smiles painted on their faces, listening to the entire school talk about them.


	10. Jingle Bells

A/N: I'm not dead, I promise! And I have suffered for not updating, I promise that too...but here I am! See, being a broke college student and all, I was motivated to get a full time job, plus an internship, so with that, sleeping, and trying to maintain social connections, writing has taken a back seat...unfortunately. BUT...here's the next chapter, though I'll confess that this version is a re-post; I nearly forgot one very important day for one of my characters!. Also, I messed around with the previous chapters, so I'm gonna re-post them...nothing big, except for one chapter break, so you shouldn't need to re-read, but if this works like I want it to, this should turn in to chapter 10.One last thing! Within the next few days, I'm going to post my poems and short stories from my creative writing class on if you're interested, go read them AND REVIEW them, and I hope you enjoy them. And now: THE STORY!

Sammy Solo

* * *

By the second weekend of November, the Slytherins' skins had lost their orange tint and talk about the prank had all but died away. Snowflakes began to drift onto grounds, hypnotizing most students and drawing them outside despite the chilled air. 

"Isn't there a quicker way to do this?" Sirius complained, staring longingly out the window at the dropping flecks of ivory. "It's the first snowfall of the year!"

"If we want these pranks, mate, we have to get them now," James explained, turning the copy of _The Joke Is On Them: 1,001 Goofs for the Everyday Prankster _so that he could read it.

"The book's not going anywhere," Sirius argued.

"But if we take it out all the time, and every time we take it out a prank happens, they'll know it was us," Remus half mumbled half snapped. James shot Sirius a warning look; Remus looked pretty tired and kind of sick, maybe Sirius shouldn't be arguing with him. But Sirius either couldn't take a hint or didn't particularly care.

"Yeah right. The professors said it was a group of sixth or seventh years who pulled that prank. They'd never believe it was us even if we told them."

"Yeah, but that librarian isn't stupid," Remus pointed out harshly. "She'd catch on really fast, then we wouldn't be able to check the book out anymore."

"Well...this is still stupid. We should be outside killing Slytherins with snowballs."

"We'll have a snowball fight tomorrow," James promised, ending the fight before it could get any worse. "There'll be even more snow, and the four of us will be able to get a bunch of Slytherins."

"I um…I can't go tomorrow," Remus said, suddenly losing his harshness and becoming interested in the parchment in front of him.

"Why not?" Peter asked, taking the book from James and copying down another spell.

"I told you guys, I'm going to see my Mum tonight. I won't be back until probably tomorrow afternoon or night."

"She hasn't been feeling any better?" James asked, remembering what Sirius had said last time Remus had gone home. Was it really possible that his friend was hiding something from them?

"She's been…off and on," Remus answered. "But I have most of my homework done, so I want to go see her while I have a chance."

"You're going to throw away a perfectly good snowball fight to sit at home?" Sirius asked.

"My Mum's sick!" Remus snapped. "What would you do?" He'd apparently heard enough, because he stood and walked out of the common room.

"Great, now this'll take even longer," Peter pouted, finishing the spell he was copying and pushing the book back to James.

"What would I do?" Sirius asked, glaring at the hole through which Remus had disappeared. "If my Mum was sick, I think I'd have a party."

* * *

Remus came back Sunday night, and though he and Sirius didn't talk much that night, the fight was all but forgotten Monday as classes started again. 

"I've got an exam in every class in the next three weeks!" Sirius complained at dinner that night.

"Everyone does, mate," James agreed.

"It's like the professors are trying to kill Christmas," Peter said into his mashed potatoes.

"Yeah, Happy Christmas, you failed your exam." Remus was looking downtrodden as always after seeing his Mum. She might have been the sick one, James thought, but seeing her was making Remus just as ill.

"Well, all these exams before Christmas can only mean one thing," Sirius stated.

"Locking ourselves in the dormitory until Christmas break?" Peter suggested.

"A prank," Sirius finished.

"How will we have time to plan a prank with all this school work?" Remus asked skeptically.

"Come on, guys, we have to make all that hard work pay off!" Sirius encouraged. "We spent all day Saturday copying that stuff down, it's time we used some of it."

"Well, we did miss the first snowfall…" James mused.

"And everyone's going to need some cheering up after exams," Sirius pointed out. "We'd be doing everyone a favor!"

"Alright, I'm in," James said, nodding.

"Me too," Peter piped in, looking much more perky than he had a few minutes before.

All three boys turned to Remus. "I…I don't know…" Remus pushed his food back and forth on his plate. "I mean…last time we had a good reason, the Slytherins were being terrible, but this time…"

"I just gave a load of good reasons!" Sirius interrupted.

"But still…I mean…"

"You know they're just offering because they feel bad for you," the wolf said in his snarling whisper. "They don't really want you to help, you'll probably just mess it up anyway…"

"Don't worry about it Remus," Sirius snapped. "It's not like we need you anyway for this." He turned and started whispering to Peter, making sure that Remus couldn't hear. Remus sighed and speared a piece of meat with his fork angrily. _All I want to do is go to bed…_

"It's really okay, Remus." Remus looked up from his plate, surprised that James hadn't started whispering with the other two. "You don't have to help if you don't want."

"I do," Remus said honestly; planning and performing the last prank, not to mention seeing the end result, and been one of the most fun experiences of his life. "It's just that…"

"You're worried we'll get caught?" James offered.

_We'll get caught, then Dumbledore will realize that all the horrible things people say about werewolves are true and change his mind and send me home and… _"Yeah, I just don't want to get caught."

"We're gonna be careful, mate," James assured. "There's no way they'll guess that a bunch of first years are doing this stuff. Besides, you thought of all the good stuff last time, it'll be easier if you help."

"You…you really want me to help?" Remus stuttered.

"Of course we do," James said. "Why else would we have asked?"

"I…I dunno…"

"He's lying!" snarled the wolf. "He's just saying that to make you feel better…"

But James's hazel eyes spoke something else to Remus. "Yeah, I'll help."

Before James could respond, Sirius slid down the bench and threw an arm around Remus's shoulders. "Knew you would, mate," he said with a wink. "Now, as I was saying to Peter," he continued, removing his arm. "This is gonna have to be something completely different…"

* * *

December 1 started for Liz in much the same way that October 31 had started for Lily.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIZ!" her roommates screamed when it came time to wake up that morning. Liz sat bolt upright in her bed, gasping in surprise. When she realized what had happened, she threw her best glare at Becca.

"You just wait until your birthday," she threatened.

"I'd be afraid, but my birthday's in June, we won't be here." She smiled and held out a small package to Liz. "Happy birthday."  
Lily sat down on the edge of Liz's bed and offered her another gift. "How did you guys find out?" Liz asked, astonished.

"I heard from her," Lily said, pointing to Becca.

"And I heard from my brother, who heard from Remus. The two of you! Keeping it a secret…it's a great day!"

Liz opened her presents from her friends, and those that had arrived by owl from her family. "Thank you guys so much," she said once they had cleaned up the wrapping paper and were heading downstairs for breakfast. There they found the boys; Remus gave her a gift, while James and Sirius took advantage of the situation and performed their rendition of "Happy Birthday" so loudly that, by the end, most of the Great Hall was involved. Liz blushed profusely, mumbled her thanks, and nearly ran from the Great Hall when the bell rang for classes to begin.

* * *

"…and as you can see, the correct wand movement in all Transfiguration attempts is vitally important…"

_Why is it that the last classes before a holiday have to go by about as fast as a niffler trying to drag a giant? _ James thought as McGonagall continued her lecture. He sighed and checked his watch again, rolling his eyes and sighing at what he saw. _And this is just the first class of the day._

He felt a sharp pressure near his ribs, and turned to Sirius at the desk next to him. Grey eyes shining, Sirius positioned his wand subtlety under his desk and mumbled a few words that James couldn't hear; he still knew immediately what they were.

_We weren't supposed to use it until the feast!_ James thought worriedly. But as he continued to listen to McGonagall speak, he realized the pure genius of Sirius's plan.

"…so that the swift flicks of the wrist sh-_jajinggijingjing." _McGonagall closed her mouth, eyes wide, as the sound of chiming bells escaped instead of her intended words. The first years giggled into their hands, but Sirius let out a roar of a laugh.

"_Jajingjinglejingjang…" _McGonagall was forced to stop again, a scarily angry look clouding her face. The first years didn't seem to care, though, as they had all lost the tug of war between their self-control and the absolute hilarity of the situation.

Trying to remain unfazed, McGonagall removed her wand from the pocket of her cloak, pointed it at herself, and attempted to cast a spell. She managed a few cheery-sounding melodies of bells before she gave up and resorted to outright yelling.

"…_jinglejajingjing-_ever found out who did this, I'll…" she stopped suddenly, surprised to hear her own voice, and the first years got another good laugh at the look of surprise on her face. She cleared her throat and regained her composure. "Whoever the prankster may be, I would like him or her to know that I will find you, and you will be punished…_severely_." A few of the students gulped loudly, but Sirius managed to keep a straight face the entire time.

Perhaps tired after her humiliation—or perhaps afraid to risk more—McGonagall stopped her lecture and gave the class a short essay to write before the end of class.

"Excuse me, Professor, may I be excused to the bathroom?" James turned his head slightly in his seat as Remus's voice spoke into the silence.

"Yes, Mr. Lupin, go on," McGonagall said with a wave of her hand. Remus left and returned a few minutes later, face caught between an expression of conquest and one of worry.

"What happened?" James whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"I made sure McGonagall doesn't think it was one of us," Remus answered simply, and continued to work on his essay.

When class was dismissed, the boys packed up and left for their next lesson. They slowed their walk once outside the room, however, when they spotted Professor McGonagall talking with Professor Binns, the History of Magic teacher.

"…honestly don't know how it happened, Minerva," Binns was saying in the dull tone that he always possessed. "One minute I was giving a highly-interesting lecture to the sixth years about the Dwarf Revolution of 1313, and the next all I could speak was bells. Must have been one of the sixth years…"

As they walked away, James, Sirius, and Peter turned admiring eyes on Remus, who shrugged and tried to hide his blush. "I just thought it would be better to not get caught…"

With a rotation of mumbled spells and trips to the loo, the boys managed to perform their prank on enough teachers—and a few choice Slytherins—that no one could draw any connection to the occurrences. At the Christmas Feast that night, Professor Dumbledore stood to address the school.

"Ah, Christmas, a truly magical time for all the world, not only our small piece of it," he said dreamily. "I'm sure you've had enough of teachers for today, so I'll be brief."

James noticed Sirius shift in his seat, and saw that his friend had his wand in his hand. James reached out to stop him, but Sirius shook his head and moved further down the bench, out of James's reach.

"I merely wanted to wish each and every one of you a very Happy Christmas indeed. While continued lessons loom in your future, I trust that all of you will not have a hard time forgetting our voices for a few weeks." There was an appreciative chuckle from students and staff alike. "And to our pranksters, who have once again struck and made our holiday just a bit more interesting, I have this to say: _jinglejajingjangjinglejijangjaclang…_"

It seemed almost as if Dumbledore cast the spell himself, the timing was so perfect. The student body burst into laughter, with the exception of the Slytherins that had suffered the spell for themselves. Dumbledore continued as if nothing had changed, and when he finally finished and returned to his seat, the students burst into applause. Sirius turned back to his friends, winked, and dug into his roasted potatoes.

* * *

"You guys better write me, you hear?" Sirius mock-threatened as the four boys made their way off the train, back to Platform 9 ¾ to start their winter break. "I'm gonna have to tell you all about how angry my dad is somehow."

"Of course we'll write," James promised. "And maybe you can come stay at my house, I'll ask Dad about it." Sirius nodded and smiled, then turned to Remus and Peter. "Happy Christmas mates."

"Happy Christmas," Remus offered with a weak smile; he was looking rather sickly again, and he looked like he could use a break from school.

"Yeah," Peter agreed, looking nearly as pale as Remus and shooting nervous glances around the platform.

James held out his hand and Sirius shook it earnestly. "I'll talk to Dad," James promised, and even though he had put on a careless air all day, Sirius got the feeling that James knew just how disappointed—and maybe a little scared—he was to be going home.

"Thanks, mate," Sirius said with a smile. They unclasped hands and went their separate ways, dread making Sirius's stomach wring like a squeezed rag. _I can handle a few weeks_, he told himself, but some of the confidence faded as his father's face appeared among the crowd.

"Get over here, boy, we've got some discussing to do." Menelaus squeezed Sirius's shoulder roughly. Sirius stole a final glance over his shoulder, spying James being swung in the air by an older version of himself, before Menelaus led him off the platform. _Yeah, Happy Christmas…_


	11. Christmas Break

A/N: Oh my God, I'm still alive! So...yeah, I'm in college, and work sucks. But here we are, after entirely too long, the next chapter!

Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed, you guys were the inspiration to keep writing, even if it did take forever and a day.

In a canonical note, I changed a few names in this one.My continuing love-hate relationshipwith the Harry Potter Lexicon has led me to the fact that Orion and Wallburga (God, that name is hilarious) are Sirius's parents names, not the original Menleaus and Darcy, as I was using.

Also, even though he's not a main character, there's a lot of Regulus Black in this one. After "Half-Blood Prince" I started becoming really interested in Regulus, because he is a potential candidate for the "RAB" mystery. And I think he's adorable...poor confused little kid.

Anyway, hope everyone enjoys!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius knew exactly how he'd like to be spending his winter holiday. He'd be back at Hogwarts with James and Remus and Peter, having snowball fights and planning out pranks that would have the school talking for months to come.

Instead, he sat in the living room of 12 Grimmauld Place, surrounded by the people he hated most in the world.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" his mother asked in her high, shrill voice.

"About what?" he asked innocently, blinking up at his mother as if confused.

"You know damn well what your mother is talking about, boy," his father spat, looming over his oldest son. Behind him, Regulus sat in an armchair in the corner, watching the scene with an intense sort of interest.

"I don't know, I don't think I…" Sirius didn't get a chance to finish his sly remark before Orion cut him off with a swing of his fist.

"I warned you, boy," he growled. "I told you that if I found out you were fraternizing with that…that filth, you'd be in trouble."

"But I didn't…" Sirius almost managed to duck Orion's next swing, catching it on the side of his head instead of his cheek. To his small satisfaction, despite the throbbing in his head, he saw his father flex his knuckles and flinch slightly.

"Because every member of the Black family has attended Hogwarts, you will be returning there after winter break," Orion went on. "But if you continue to behave in such a…distasteful manner, you will not be returning there next year. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Sirius forced himself to say, staring coldly into his father's dark eyes.

"Good. I'm finished with you," he dismissed with a wave of his hand. Orion turned and strode from the room, followed closely by Walburga, who was sure to give Sirius an extra hard stare and turn of the nose before leaving.

"Why do you do that?" Sirius jumped at the new voice; he had nearly forgotten his that younger brother was there.

"Do what?" he asked, gently touching the side of his head where the throbbing pain continued.

"Make them treat you like that," Regulus answered. "Why can't you just do what they want?"

"Because they're stupid," Sirius said coldly. "There's nothing wrong with my friends, they're really good people."

"Mum and Dad don't think so," Regulus argued. "I think they'd know better than you would."

"Then you think wrong," Sirius snapped, standing up. "You'll see when you get to school, everything's different there."

"I don't know," Regulus said sincerely. "Mum and Dad say that we're better than mudbloods, and it makes sense…"

"Then you're just as stupid as they are," Sirius stated with an air of finality, and turned and left the room. He climbed the narrow staircase to his room, kicking gloomily at the carpet in the corridor and finally closing the door behind him. He dropped onto his bed, facing his nightstand with the letter James had written him on it.

"_Holiday is great so far," _James had written. _"Mum and Dad waited so that me and Becca could help decorate the tree. We got to show them everything we learned at school so far, it's been a lot of fun. I'm going to ask Dad if you can come over after Christmas and stay for a bit, ask your Dad too!"_

_Yeah right,_ Sirius thought bitterly, trying to fight away the jealousy chewing at his stomach. _He'd sooner jump out the window than let me go to James's house._

Sirius rolled onto his side and tried to cling to the image of Orion leaping out of his bedroom window, enjoying the small moment of joy he received from it, when…

_Knock knock knock._

"What?" Sirius growled at the closed door. It creaked open slightly, and Regulus's head popped in.

"Want to play chess?" he asked quietly.

Sirius sighed, but nodded. "Sure. Just close the door behind you." _There's nothing better to do anyway._

Regulus smiled, closed the door, and sat the board on the floor. The boys settled across from each other, each taking different pieces and beginning to set them up. Sirius started the game by calling out "Knight to E3."

"Do you really think I'm stupid?" Regulus asked, surveying the board, sure not to look Sirius in the eye.

"No," Sirius answered. Regulus smiled and ordered one of his pawns to move forward. "I just don't think you should listen to Mum and Dad all the time, they're not always right. Pawn to G4."

"But if I don't listen, Dad gets mad," Regulus argued. "You get to go to school and get away, then Dad only has me to…to boss around." He seemed to have abandoned all pretenses of playing chess.

"So you pretend," Sirius explained. "You can say that you agree with the stuff they say and not really agree with it." He thought for a second. "You know who one of my friends is at school?" Regulus shook his head. "You can't tell dad, alright?" A nod. "James Potter."

"James Potter?" Regulus breathed, barely above a whisper. "But Dad says the Potters…"

"Who cares what Dad says?" Sirius interrupted. "James is nice to me, and he plays chess, and quidditch, and he' a lot of fun to play pranks with. Dad's never talked to him, how does he know?"

"But aren't you afraid Dad will find out? He'll be awfully mad."

"I don't care," Sirius said firmly. "James is my friend. Now make your move."

From then on, conversation was limited. About a half hour later, Sirius's queen smashed the opposing king over the head and dragged him from the board. Maybe it was just his mood, but Sirius had the feeling that Regulus wasn't thinking about the game.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That Christmas break was the first time Lily could remember being told that it was okay to lie.

"Of course we like that you're going to this school, dear," her mother explained to her on Christmas Eve. "But remember how it's all supposed to be a big secret? You can't tell anyone, right?"

"But what if they ask me about school?" Lily wondered.

"Well," her father pitched in. "We'll just have to tell them something else. You can talk about school and you friends and things, you just can't say anything about the magic part, right?"

"Okay, I'll try," Lily promised.

"Good. Now why don't you go get some sleep? You know the sooner you get to sleep, the sooner Father Christmas can come with your presents."

Lily couldn't help but grin with excitement as she hugged her mother and father goodnight. Her slippered feet padded up the stairs and she jumped into bed as soon as she reached her room.

Her brain, apparently, was not ready to go to sleep. She worried about what she would say to her grandparents, aunts, and uncles the next day when they asked her about her schooling. Could she really lie to them? _But everyone always told me lying was bad. How come it's okay now?  
_

"In bed already?" Petunia asked from the doorway. Lily sat up in bed and smiled at her sister. Petunia hadn't been really nice since Lily had gotten home, but she hadn't been rotten either.

"I'm excited for tomorrow, I want it to come soon," Lily answered.

"Did you talk to Mum and Dad?"

"Yeah…why?"

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to ruin tomorrow with your…'special abilities.'"

Lily frowned. "Ruin? How could I…"

"What do you think people would say if they knew about where you really go for school?"

"I don't know…maybe they would ask me to show them some of the things I learned."

"Or maybe they'd be afraid of you. Maybe they'd want nothing to do with you or your…weirdness. Just make sure you don't mess up." With that, Petunia left the room, and Lily heard her bedroom door close a few seconds later.

_Afraid? Why would anyone be afraid of me? I wouldn't hurt anyone._ Lily lie back down, trying to bring back thoughts of Father Christmas and forget about the harsh words of Petunia, but it was a long time before she finally fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The being was aware of only three things: pain, voices, and music. Where, who, or even what he was eluded him as he lay, not quite awake yet not asleep, not quite alive yet not dead, trying to figure out if he had the strength to open his eyes, or if he had eyes at all.

"Mr. Lupin, are you awake?" _Lupin…Remus Lupin… _An explosion of memories rushed over him. The dimly lit basement…the lock clicking behind him…Liz's sad eyes…snow falling outside the windows…faces of his friends from school…a dark, starry night…a harsh argument…a scream in the forest…and those vicious, yellow eyes…

"NO!" He sat bolt upright in bed and immediately burst into a fit of coughs that shook his entire body.

"Relax, Mr. Lupin, you're okay," said a woman's voice next to him. He looked up into the eyes of a St. Mungo's healer, the lower half of her face covered in a paper mask.

_She thinks I'm contagious_, he thought bitterly as he lay back down on the bed.

"There you are dear, that's better," she cooed in a sweet voice that made Remus hate her even more. "How are you?"

"Thirsty," Remus answered. He'd gotten used to these types of questions by now, and didn't even attempt to answer anything else.

"All right, I'll be right back with something for you." She turned and left his bedside. _I'm in here enough, you'd think they'd know by now…_

His anger faded, however, as three new people appeared at his bedside.

"Remus dear…" his mother pulled him into a tight hug. Remus's sore body objected, but he didn't complain about the affection.  
"I'm okay, Mum," he said into her ear. She sniffed quietly and stood up, smiling down at him.

"Well done, Remus," his father said with a smile and pat on the shoulder. Remus smiled back, then turned his gaze downward as Liz stepped up to his bedside.

"You okay?" he asked her. In reply, she threw her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice quavering.

"It's not your fault," he answered her like he always did, returning the hug.

"Enough of this," his father said as Liz stepped back. "Is it Christmas or not?"

The two adults disappeared as the Healer returned with a large glass of water. Remus gulped most of it down before having to stop for air. _I can't believe I forgot it was Christmas!_

After the Healer had done a few checks and made Remus drink a potion that tasted like it was made from old socks, Richard and Marie returned with bags of brilliantly wrapped paper.

"Happy Christmas," Richard said as he handed a few gifts to Remus. Marie offered the same to Liz, and they spent the next few minutes tearing into their presents. Thanks and hugs went all around as Remus folded a new pair trousers and put them back into their box.

"So can we go home?" Remus asked hopefully after everything had been cleaned up. Richard and Marie exchanged nervous glances.

"You know it's not usually a good idea to be up and about right away," Richard said gently. "The Healer says you should stay here for the night."

Remus tried not to look as disappointed as he felt. His visitors tried to make the day as pleasant as possible, but with the continued aching of his body and the thought of spending another night alone here in the hospital, it didn't work very well. All too soon, the Healer was ushering them out. Remus put on a brave smile as he received goodbye hugs from his parents. Liz came forward last and hugged him the longest. "I'm sorry you have to stay here," she said sympathetically.

"It's okay," he said, forcing a smile. "It'll be quiet in here. Big difference from back at school, maybe I'll get some sleep."

"Come on, now Liz, we have to get going," Richard called from the doorway.

"Coming, Uncle Richard," she called, then turned back to Remus. "Happy Christmas," she said, then follow her aunt and uncle from the room.

"You too," he called. He watched them disappear, letting out a sigh as the door closed behind them. _Well, at least it's quiet_, he thought.

"Too quiet," he mumbled to himself, staring about the empty room. He thought of James and Sirius and their late night pillow fights and quidditch talks, and longed to be back at school.

_Only a few more weeks,_ he tried to assure himself, but as he lay awake for hours, with only the flickering candle and the faint voice of the wolf for company, it wasn't very assuring at all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas had been busier this year in the Pettigrew house than it usually was. It had seemed that everyone wanted to talk to Peter about his first few months at school, and for once he had enjoyed his holiday. He took pride in telling his father's friends about the new spells he was learning and the new friends he was making; he even thought he might be making his father proud, sounding all smart and well-taught like he did.

"Parading yourself around here like you're something special!" Peter had realized about five minutes ago that he was wrong, and was now just waiting for the cascade of punches and kicks to end so he could go to bed. "You're an embarrassment! Going to that school was supposed to teach you something, not send you back here acting like an egotistical moron! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"S-sorry sir," Peter managed to choke out.

"You better be. And don't forget this. Now get out of my sight."

Peter scrambled up the steps and into his bedroom, gently closing the door behind him. He didn't even bother to change into his pajamas, just crawled into bed, sniffing and trying not to cry. His stomach and chest and head ached, but if his dad caught him crying, it would be worse.

The door to his bedroom creaked slightly, and a sliver of light peeked in. Peter immediately closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. "Peter?" his mother's voice called quietly. He sat up in bed, bottom lip trembling even though he told it not to.

"Oh, darling." His mother sat beside him and pushed his hair back out of his face as he cried quietly. "It's alright, your father's just been very busy at work, and you know how he-"

"C-can't I go back to school?" Peter practically begged, leaning back to look up at his mother. "I won't be in Dad's way anymore, so he won't get mad at me.

"But don't you want to be home for New Year's? We always have that wonderful party."

"No," Peter answered stubbornly. "I want to go back to school. I want to see my friends."

"But honey, your friends aren't there," his mother reminded him. "They're all at home too." Peter opened his mouth to respond, but couldn't think of anything to say, and so he let his head fall back to his mother's shoulder and the tears continue to flow. "I know it's hard, but it's only a few more weeks." She kissed him lightly on the forehead and stood up. "Try to get some sleep now, okay?"

Peter nodded and lay back down, allowing his mother to tuck him in. "I'll see you in the morning."

The small gleam of light disappeared and he heard his mother's footsteps disappear down the hallway. _I wish I was at school. I wish I was with Sirius and James and Remus and we were playing pranks or doing homework or anything. I wish I was at school. I wish I was at school. I wish I was..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"…and if you wave it like this, you can make birds come out!" James was explaining to his aunt and uncle, waving his wand around wildly.

"Na uh, you're doin' it wrong," Becca interrupted. "Watch me." With a few more waves, each of them had bubbles shooting out the ends of their wands.

"Bubbles?" they asked together.

"It was s'possed to be birds," James said sheepishly.

"It's alright," Uncle Charles said. "They look good anyway." He ruffled James's hair playfully. "We've got to get going, so you two be good now, alright?"

"Alright," the twins said together, each taking turns to say goodbye to their aunt and uncle. When they'd left, the two turned their attention to their mother, crocheting on the couch, and their father, reading a copy of "The Daily Prophet" in his chair next to the fireplace.

"So we'll go ask them together, right?" James whispered to Becca.

"Right, and we'll be really nice about it, so they have to say yes," his sister whispered back.

"But remember, try not to tell him it's Sirius," James warned. "'Member what he said about Sirius at Diagon Alley."

Becca nodded. Side by side, the duo approached their father's chair, passing the massive Christmas tree with presents still stacked high underneath. Harold had a small smile playing across his face.

"What do you two trouble makers want?"

"We wanted to know if one of my-ow!" James yelled as Becca elbowed him. "One of _our_ friends from school could come over and stay for a few days."

"We'd be really good, and we wouldn't cause any trouble," Becca added.

"Please?" they ended together. Harold chuckled and folded up his paper, then looked over at his wife. "What do you think, Olivia?"

"I think we could handle one more around here," she said thoughtfully. "Who is this amazing friend?"

"Er…just a friend from school," James answered quickly.

"We know that; what's his name?" Harold asked.

James and Becca exchanged slightly worried looks, then James smiled and shrugged, acting like it was no big deal. "Sirius."

Harold arched an eyebrow. "Sirius Black?"

"Er…yeah," Becca answered. She could tell James was as nervous as she was, but also knew they were both determined to stand their ground.

Harold shifted to look square at his children, while Olivia sat up on the couch with a worried expression on her face. "Didn't I tell you about the Blacks during the summer?"

"Yeah, but Dad, he's a really great guy. He's not mean or nasty like his dad was, and he's awesome at quidditch, and chess, and-"

"And his last letter sounded really sad," Becca added. "And I don't know if he has any brothers or sisters, so he might be spending Christmas by himself with only his mean mom and dad, and that's not fair."

"Alright, alright," Harold held up a hand to stop the two, as they both had their mouths open to argue more. "Why don't you let your Mum and I talk about it, and we'll let you know in the morning, alright?"

"Okay," they both conceded.

"Alright. Now you two get on up to bed." After hugs and kisses goodnight, the two raced up the stairs.

"Beat ya!" Becca yelled in triumph as she reached the top stair first.

"Nah uh, you cheated and pushed!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"That's okay, I'll beat you next time."

"We'll see."

James held his finger up to his lips in a "shooshing" gesture, then reached down and took off his shoes and socks. Becca did the same, leaving the two barefooted to creep down the steps so that they could hear what their parents were saying.

"…not too sure about this," they heard their father's voice say. "Who knows what Orion could be teaching his children."

"He's an eleven year old boy, Harold, I don't think he's going to try to kill us in our sleep. He can't be capable of much."

"Have you met our children?"

Olivia chuckled. "Yes, and they are capable of a lot of mischief, but no grand taking over of the world. He's just a child."

"I don't trust his father, and so I don't trust him."

"But James and Rebecca have obviously been friends with him since September. He can't be all bad. Besides, it seems almost a crime, leaving him with Orion when we could save him from all that."

Harold sighed. "Fine." James and Becca both nearly jumped up and ran down the stairs to thank their father right then and there, before remembering that they weren't supposed to be hearing this. "But we're going to keep an eye on him, that's for sure."

The two children ascended the stairs, going into James's room and firmly closing the door before giving each other a high five.

"I'll owl Sirius as soon as I get up!" James exclaimed.

"And he'll be here for Mum and Dad's big New Year's party," Becca added. "Maybe he'll be able to play quidditch with us this year."

"I can't wait for him to come," James said with a huge grin on his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I can't wait to go!_ Sirius thought as he sprinted downstairs with James's letter in hand. Orion had been so angry with him recently, with good cause, of course. Living at school only made Sirius realize that he had to make his parents' lives hell more for the few weeks that he was home. But Orion was fed up, he _had_ to let Sirius go, if only to get him out of the house, right?

Just outside the main sitting room, Sirius slowed, took a deep breath, and forced himself to remember to be polite.

"Father?" Sirius asked as he approached the chair by the fire. Sirius hated calling him that, because it was appropriate and exactly what Orion wanted. Orion was hidden behind a newspaper.

"What, boy?" Orion's voice asked, though the paper didn't move.

"I got a letter from my friend from school, asking me if I wanted to come to his house for the rest of the holiday, and I wondered if I could go."

"With the way you've been acting? Why should I let you go anywhere?"

"Well, if would get me out of your hair, right? You wouldn't have to see me for the rest of break, or anything like that."

Orion dropped the paper and fixed Sirius with that granite-colored stare that Sirius had gotten used to long ago. It would scare most people, but not him. "And who is this…_friend_ from school?"

_Oh no, I was hoping he wasn't going to ask that._ "Just a guy that I've been hanging around with, that's all."

"What is his _name_?" Orion asked menacingly.

"James," Sirius said with a shrug.

"James _what_?" Orion growled, even though Sirius thought he might already know the answer.

"James Potter," Sirius answered, trying not to sound too defiant. It must not have worked, because in the next instant Sirius was on his back with the taste of blood in his mouth and Orion was looming over him with a look that could have frozen lava.

"What did I tell you about associating with that sort!" Orion roared.

"But he—"

"But _nothing!_" He accentuated this with a kick to Sirius's stomach. "I don't send you to that school for you to be ruined by such filth, and I will not stand for talk of it in my house! I've already told you, you're going to stop associating with such…traitorous dogs, or I will have you shipped to Durmstrang before you can even blink! Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Sirius forced out, trying to catch his breath.

"Get out of my sight!"

Sirius scrambled to his feet and headed for the stairs. Wallburga stood in the hallway, shooting Sirius a smug look of triumph that he just wanted to curse right off of her face. He made it up the stairs, forcing himself not to wince or stumble even though he felt like his stomach may have exploded. He finally made it to his room, closed the door, and collapsed onto the bed.

He blinked hard against the fogginess in his eyes. _I'm not going to cry. He's not going to make me cry._ He forced himself to think of James, and all the fun they were having at school, but someone it only made him feel worse. He still had the letter clutched in his hand, and he read it again, trying to imagine the good time he would have had if he'd been able to go.

He rolled over onto his back and stared at the dark ceiling above his bed. Even though it wasn't late, and the afternoon sun was shining visibly outside the windows, it always seemed black and musty in the house. _Black. Exactly. Why couldn't I have been James and Becca's brother, instead of being here with people who hate me?  
_

A light knock sounded from the door. Sirius lay still and didn't answer, hoping whoever it was would think he was asleep. A thin ray of light crept into the room as his door creaked open slightly.

"Sirius?" came the quiet, timid voice.

Sirius sat up in his bed, wincing slightly at his still-aching stomach. "I'm here, Regulus."

The door creaked closed again and Regulus stood by the bed, a glass of water in his hands.

"Thought you might be thirsty," he offered, holding out the cup.

Sirius took the cup and drained it, drowning out the taste of blood. "Thanks."

Regulus nodded. "I heard what happened."

"So?"

"So…I dunno, I guess I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine."

"Okay." He paused. "Hey Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that um…maybe…maybe you'd want to play chess?"

Sirius studied his little brother for a second. "That's not what you wanted to ask."

"I know. It wasn't important."

"Sure, let's play."


End file.
